Just Breathe
by AlmostLike-Magic
Summary: “Get off me Bella. I don’t want to hurt you.” Another growl insisted its way out of his mouth and before Bella even thought about what she was doing she leaned up and smashed her lips to his. COMPLETE! SEQUELS UP!
1. Chapter 1

'_Breathing, just concentrate on breathing'._

Bella's hand clutched the gears of her motorcycle as she sped down the dirt road towards La Push. Her heart thumped heavily against her chest as she jetted through the line that separated the beaches of La Push from Forks. Her chest heaved, as more oxygen filled up her lungs. She just recently got the hang of riding her motorcycle without causing self injury. Though a few more lessons might be a good idea. Her brown iris's locked on her target and she immediately pulled on the brake. Bella's red motorcycle skidded to a halt under a tree. Dust floated around her body as she pulled off her helmet and shook out her long chocolate brown curls. She stared out at the forest beyond the Black's house. Slowly she leaned her bike against the tree and set the helmet on the seat. Bella began to walk towards the forest, her fingers running mindlessly through her thick waves of hair. The only sound that could be heard was the crickets chirping in the bushes and the swaying of the trees. It was almost eerie, but she was rather used to the abnormal now. Eventually Bella reached the beginning of the woods. She rested her hand on a nearby tree and sighed. Her eyes tried to focus on the dark, but she couldn't see far. Thank god for the moonlight. Squinting helped her see more clearly in the dark, but not by much, and soon she began seeing things move in the shadows.

"Hello?" She whispered as she entered the forest. The brunette took a couple steps forward, but with no site of any life form she continued to wonder into the unknown. Soon darkness completely engulfed the young women and she had to feel her way around the forest. She tried to look for the moon between the trees, but it was no use. A nervous feeling crept into the pit of her stomach and she started to get flustered. All the shadows started to turn fuzzy which helped out her site, but also terrified her to no end.

_This was definitely a mistake. I need to get out of here_. Bella started to run as fast as her legs could carry her. But of course her being as klutzy as she is, she kept stumbling on roots and fallen branches. She ran and ran until she couldn't ignore the sharp pain in her side. Falling against a tree, she cried out in soreness and aggravation. She couldn't believe that she came all the way out here. She sat against a tree and closed her tired eyes. Her legs were throbbing and she could feel herself falling in and out of sleep. As hard as she tried she just couldn't stay awake. Tilting her head to the side, Bella situated herself in a comfortable position and just breathed. A loud growl echoed through the forest and caused the brunette to jump. Her heart banged against her ribcage and she pulled her legs up to her body. Shadows danced in front of her and yet she couldn't quite place what was what.

"Bella?" A deep husky voiced asked. She immediately looked up and found herself face to face with Jacob Black. Startled, Bella jumped to her feet despite her tiredness. "Jake! What are you doing here?" Slowly Jacob immerged from the shadows with no shirt on. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and he just merely shrugged.

"Patrolling the forest….we've smelled some bloodsuckers out here lately…" Bella again rolled her eyes at that comment. "And besides I live a few miles that way." He said as he pointed to the side of them. "What about you Bells? What are you doing out in the middle of the forest?" She also shrugged and leaned her back against the hard oak of the tree.

"I just….needed to get away." Jacob nodded and stared down longingly at her. He stretched his muscles and took a seat on the ground.

"Okay Bells. Now tell me why you're really out here." She scoffed at that and also took a seat.

"I told you. I needed to get away."

"And away from what exactly?"

"Life…everything. I don't know."

"So you come to a forest by me to 'get away'….."

"_There_ not by you." She said with a little too much of disdain in her voice. Jacob got the hint by Bella's use of '_there_' and then a thought suddenly came to him.

"There worried about you ya'know."

"How can you tell?" She asked while playing with a blade of grass. Her eyes wondered over to Jacobs and soon she found herself lost in his intent gaze. It gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Comfort? No. It was something beyond that.

"Why else would they break the treaty? They came here to look for you Bella." She pressed her hands to her cheeks and looked down. More then ever was she determined to not feel guilty. She was 18 now…they couldn't protect her like this. It was inhumane.

"I can't deal with them right now. I need some space. It hurts to know that there always watching me. I can never be free. Free to even visit you Jake." Jacob looked up and a sigh escaped his lips.

"I can't believe I'm about to defend those filthy bloodsuckers, but they only do this because they care about you. To them you're so fragile and it'd be easy for someone to break you." Jacob stood up and brushed some dirt off of his pants. He watched intently as Bella's expression turned to an angry one.

"I wouldn't be so fragile if they just changed me!" Bella screamed in frustration. Jacob leaned down and helped her off of the ground.

"Is that what you really want Bells? To turn into one of them?" He asked in an unusual soft tone of voice for him. Bella looked up at him and let out a shaky breath.

"I-I don't know. I'm really confused. I thought I did, and then I just…..I…I don't know." Bella shamefully looked down at the ground, her face becoming hot with guilt and confusion. But what happened next caught her completely off guard. A pair of warm lips was now resting against hers and she felt her whole body start to melt. She pulled back and immediately recoiled from the kiss with a slap to Jacob's face.

"OW!" Bella gasped and cradled her hand against her chest. Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"That's the second time you hit me and ended up hurting yourself. When will you learn?" He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I just told you I'm confused as hell and then you go and kiss me. What were you thinking?!" Jacob shrugged his shoulder, his grin never leaving his face. It contrasted beautifully though with his russet skin.

"I was just thinking how stunning you are when you're confused….." Bella let out a breath of air and shook her head.

"I can't do this right now Jake. I'm with Edward for god sake! I'm sorry but we can never be. It's not probable anymore. Edward and I are meant to be. You're going to have to live with it." An angry feeling passed through Jacob's body when she mentioned _his_ name. A low grow emitted from the back of his throat and his back started to shake violently. Bella's hands started to shake too….but from fear not anger.

"Jacob please don't do this right now. Please? I'm sorry." Her cries were no use for the anger that swelled within the young werewolf. Thinking quickly, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body was now shaking too, but she refused to let go of him.

"You can fight this Jake. Please." She pleaded

"Get off me Bella. I don't want to hurt you." Another growl insisted its way out of his mouth and before Bella even though about what she was doing she leaned up and smashed her lips to his. Her arms tightened its grip on his neck as she continued to kiss him. Jacob opened her mouth with his and gave there kiss a little bit more heat. There tongues battled for dominance and before she knew it, Jacob had her pinned against a tree. He moved his lips to her jaw line and then to her neck, marking her as his. Bella let out a small moan and tilted her head back.

"J-Jake please…s-stop." Her voice was shaking from his insanely hot touches. Damn him. Jacob slowly obeyed by pulling back a little and moving his lips to her ear.

"Now after a kiss like that how can you deny that there is something between us? Don't fight it Bells. We belong." Her eyes rolled back a little and her breathing was rough and ragged.

"Maybe we should go back now. Charlie will wonder where I am." Jacob sighed and pulled her into his arms. They made there way through the thick brush of trees, and before Bella even knew it, they were back near Jacob's house. He set her down gently on her feet and sighed.

"Alright….well I'll see you later then." Bella said before turning around. Jacob was determined now though to keep her with him. So he reached over and pulled her close so that there lips were only inches apart. The brunette could feel his warm breath on her face and it made her want him all the more. Maybe she needed him more then she though.

"Please." He whispered before closing the gap between them. Again there lips found each other in an unbreakable lip lock. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and again and Jacob lifted her off her feet for a better angle. He started to walk them towards his house, there kiss never breaking. There tongues again wrapped around one another in the most passionate way. Bella started to run her fingers through his hair, tugging on it now in then. That made Jacob growl into her mouth. It really excited her to feel his animalistic ways though. It was dangerous and reckless, but she loved it. Eventually the two made it into the house and into his bedroom. Jacob threw her on his messy bed and climbed on top of her body, his hot chest melting away all thoughts of stopping. Jacob moved his hips in between her legs and she took the hint to wrap her legs around his narrow waist. Her hands moved down from his hair to his back, his body just burning her hands and the rest of her exposed skin. But she loved it. Jacob moved his lips down to her collarbone and started to suck and nip at the sensitive skin. Bella opened her mouth to protest, but was immediately succumbed by the pleasurable sensations.

"J-Jacob." Bella whimpered as he brought his head back up to kiss her fully on the lips. He smirked at the mentioning of his own name. It sounded so sexy coming from her mouth. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and lied down beside her. Bella unhooked her legs from around his waist and just rested her head on his chest. She now concentrated on his breathing, watching the rise and fall of his chest. It soothed her. Jacob looked down at the beautiful girl on top of him and smiled.

"You do realize I'm never letting you go right?" He asked while playing with one of her curls. Bella nodded her head absentmindedly. Right now she had an inner battle going on. The realization of her love for Jacob made everything so confusing. He was perfect and she didn't have to change a thing for him. Jacob loved her for the way she is. Clumsy and flawed. But that made her more appealing to him. And she comforted him in every way. Made him human despite the fact that he is far from it.

"Jake?" She asked while perking her head up.

"Hm?"

"I think…..I might be making the wrong choice with Edward." That coming from her made his heart stop beating for only an instant. He looked down at her and pulled her up for a long kiss. When his hot lips pulled away from hers, she was left with a smile that could melt even the strongest of men.

"Thank god you came to your senses…." Bella rolled her eyes and hit him in the chest.

"I still care for him you ass. But I don't think I really….love him like I thought I did." Jacob just nodded his head and pulled her back into his chest.

"Worry about this in the morning. Just sleep now." Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Again she concentrated on his breathing to make her tired. Eventually sleep enveloped both Bella and Jacob. Bella was happy that she was with him. Someone who could actually dream with her.

A/N: I haven't written a fanfic in a really long time and this is my first Twilight fic ever. Be nice please! I could make another chapter, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow guys, your reviews made me incredibly happy. Like I can't stop smiling at how great you guys are. So your reward is another fun filled chapter of Jacob, Bella, and Edward drama. :] This may or may not be good; I really don't want to overkill this story or make it corny. So your suggestions would be immensely appreciated._

Sun streamed into Jacob's bedroom basking the two in an early morning glow. Bella stirred in her sleep, her fingers gripping the bed sheets. Jacob was already awake staring down at her as she moved. He was lazily drawing patterns on her arm which made her squirm in her sleep. Eventually she awoke with a smile plastered to her cheeks. Bella's grin caused a smile to erupt on Jacobs face too. Stretching her arms like a cat, Bella sat up and expanded her legs as well. The blood flow felt good and made her more awake.

"Morning." Jacob said in a husky voice that was still thick from sleep.

"Morning." She replied with an unusual cheery voice for her. "What time is it?" She asked while laying her body back down next to his. Jacob looked next to him and the clock read 8:14. Bella followed his gaze to the clock and then sighed. "Charlie is gonna be so pissed at me." A groan passed the brunettes lips as she stared up at him. Jacob gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead and pulled her closer.

"I'll get Billy to reason with him." Bella nodded her head in agreement. "Besides, your dad lovesssss me." She let out a giggle and gave him a playful push.

"Only cause your dad is m dads best friend." Jacob grinned and gave her a really light push back. He still had trouble controlling his own strength, but he was getting better with it.

"Still." He said while reaching over to pull the covers off of his body. "Maybe you should call him now though. Bella silently nodded and got off of the bed. Leisurely the brunette made her way into the kitchen. Billy Black was situated in his wheelchair at the kitchen table reading the paper. He looked up and a smile graced the older mans lips.

"Well well well…..Ms. Swan." He placed his paper down on the table and raised an eyebrow. "When did you get here?" Bella turned a nervous shade of pink and gripped her left arm with her right hand.

"I um…I kinda slept over last night. Me and Jake lost track of time and just fell asleep." Billy made an 'O' shape with his lips and ran his fingers over the edge of the wooden table. "Can I use your phone please? Charlie's probably worried sick." Billy nodded.

"Go right ahead Bella." She walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. Her fingers danced over the buttons that would connect her to the house phone. It rang and rang but the answering machine picked up. _'Hi you reached the Swans house. We are not here right now so leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a good day.'_ "Dad? It's Bella. I'm sorry I didn't get home last night….your probably worried sick about me. I'm fine though. I was with Jake. I have to go now though, bye."

Bella hung up the phone and let out a breath of air she didn't even realize she was holding in. Turning around she saw Jacob standing in the doorway of the living room holding a few towels. "You know Bella….I think you should stay a bit longer. Come to the beach with me."

"Jacob I can't. I really should get home. Besides….you know who is probably worried about me." The werewolf raised an eyebrow and stared at her confused.

"I thought you didn't want to be with him anymore." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yea I know….but I think I was caught up in the moment last night when I said that. I do like you Jake, but it's hard when I still like Edward." Jacob dropped the towels on the table and moved closer to her. By now Billy wheeled himself into the living room to watch some TV.

"Bella…." Jacob took her hand in his and put on a puppy dog face….which was rather easy for him. "I swore to you I'd never let you go. I will not back down…I refuse. I will not loose you to those bloodsuckers! I can't do it. And I know for a fact that you won't go back to him. You even said last night that he was smothering you."

"Jake I know I said that. But I was just so angry and confused. I'm done having this argument with you." Bella started to walk away but Jacob grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so that they were looking into each others eyes. Immediately the brunette melted. Her mind became fuzzy and his hot touch brought back the memory of last night. Maybe she did love him. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." She wretched her hand back from before any more feelings could flood her chest. Bella ran out the front door and towards her motorcycle. Jacob followed her carefully. He understood her need for space, but he needed her to know that he loved her.

"Bella I'm sorry. I love you and I just want you to make the right choice." He followed her all the way to her motorcycle. Once he reached her, Jacob grabbed her face and kissed her.

'_Damn him. Why does he keep kissing me when I'm upset and confused?'_ The brunette pulled back and pushed him away. She mounted her bike and placed her helmet on. "Jake stop making this harder then it is." And with that she revved the engine and sped off. Jacob stood watching her go. His heart felt heavy, and he touched his lips with his fingers. She was the one, and he'd die before he'd loose her to _them_.

Bella continued going faster and faster down the dirt path, her hands gripping the clutch bar tightly. She was so angry with herself that it was hard to decipher what to do next. In the distance she saw a familiar car sitting on the side of the road and someone was standing in the middle. Bella squinted her eyes and let out a frustrated groan. Her hand eased up on the clutch, but her other hand clamped down tightly on the break. Suddenly Bella's bike lurched to a halt. Taking off her helmet, she shook out her hair letting it cascade down her back like a waterfall. Immediately her eyes locked with none other then Edward Cullen's. His arms were crossed over his chest and an upset look on his face. Bella put the kickstand down and un-mounted her bike.

"Edward what're you doing here?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Looking for you. Where the hell have you been? Wait...you were with Jacob weren't you? You smell like dog." Bella scoffed and squinted her eyes angrily at her vampire boy friend. "You know not to go there without telling us. Alice can't see you when you're with them." The brunette couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't her father he was her _boy friend._ She clenched her fists tightly and squared her jaw.

"Edward shut up!" Bella yelled while pushing him backwards a little. "I refuse to dictate every detail of my life to you. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need you to watch me every five seconds to make sure that I'm still breathing. Just STOP! I came out to La Push to get away from YOU." Her breathing became ragged and there were frustrated tears in her eyes. Furiously she wiped them away. "I am so done right now." Turning around she went back to her bike and mounted it. Slipping her helmet on, she kept his gaze. "And just for the record I love being reckless and spontaneous, but with you I'm suffocated."

"Bella wait! You don't mean that, your just upset and taking it out on me."

"Edward….move before I run you over." She spat angrily. Edward just laughed at her which made her stomach boil over with rage.

"Bella you know I can't die so what are you trying to prove?"

"THAT I'M BEYOND PISSED AT YOU." And with that she pulled on the clutch and started to speed down towards her house. But unfortunately for her, Edward just ran to keep up with her.

"Okay okay Bells. I'm sorry. Really." He said in a sincere voice.

"No Edward. I told you I'm done. I want to break up." A hurt expression passed its way over his perfect features and for once in his life he felt a sting of human emotions. Bella turned around the bend and eventually reached her house. She hid her bike under one of the tree so Charlie wouldn't see it and ran inside. Bella bounded up the staircase and threw herself into her bedroom. She was angrier at herself now. _'I should have stayed with Jacob.' _Her mind screamed as she stared at her window.

"I need him…" Bella whispered to herself. Turning around she walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, a nice hot shower would calm her down. The brunette stripped her clothes off and turned the shower knobs on.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in a towel and wet curly hair.

"Ahem." Said a very manly voice. Bella turned around and saw Charlie standing at the top of the staircase.

"Dad! Hi." She said with a meek grin. "Get my message?" Bella asked while pulling her towel tighter around her body. Charlie nodded his head and smiled at her.

"As long as you were with Jacob and his family I'm fine with that…I'll know you're safe. Just don't forget to call." Charlie walked back down the stairs and into the living room. A few seconds later you could hear the TV blasting football scores and cheering fans. _Typical._ Bella walked back into her bedroom, mumbling to herself about how Jacob 'was right about her dad loving him.'

"Oh so your dad does love me?" Bella jumped and turned around to see Jacob sitting on her windowsill.

"Jake! Don't scare me like that." Jacob just smirked and jumped off her windowsill.

"Aw come on. Your face was priceless." Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to her dresser to retrieve some clothes. "Well your probably wondering why I came over here after our fight this morning. I just wanted to apologize and stuff." He walked over and plopped down on her mattress.

"Jake I-." But he cut her off mid-sentence.

"Don't say anything Bella. Let's just leave it as an apology okay? I don't feel like getting into another argument with you." Bella let out a breath and opened her mouth to speak, but Jacob was already at the window ready to leave. "Bye Bells."

"Jacob wait." She dropped her clothes to the floor and ran over to him. One hand pulled his face down for a kiss while the other held her towel up. As soon as there lips met, a warm shiver erupted from her spine, causing her to fall even further into the werewolf's arms.

"What is this?"

_  
A/N: Yay for cliffhangers. I don't know what to write next, so your suggestions would be great. Please review! That's my source of inspiration and fuel for the following chapters. Helpful criticism is also great._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: You guys are the best! Every single one of you. When I'm stuck on a spot in this story your reviews give me that extra push! Keep it up guys3_. _And your awesome ideas give me good ones :D_

Immediately the two broke apart to see Edward standing on the window sill. His eyes were a dark auburn color signaling his desire and craving for blood… and something more? The vampire jumped down from the window sill landing perfectly on his feet. He stared at Jacob like he wanted to rip his face off and that scared Bella to death. "Edward….stop. I told you I was done." The brunette felt a warm arm wrap around her waist and she was immediately pulled away from her ex boyfriend.

"Bella don't antagonize him. He might hurt you." Jacob's husky voice whispered into her ear.

"He would never hurt me Jake. He loves me."

"His vampire side knows no love."

Edward twitched his head and moved forward. "I can hear you two. So stop talking about me." The vampire said angrily. His movements were slow and yet almost catlike. Once he made it to the Bella he rested his hand on her cheek. She shied away and Jacob let out an animalistic growl. Bella stared into Edwards now almost black eyes and a feeling of panic crept into her gut. She could tell that _her_ Edward was gone. The man who stood before her was someone she did not recognize.

"GAH. STOP IT." Edward screamed as he rested his hands on the side of his head. Bella looked confused and then up at Jacob. He merely shrugged and then revealed his pearly white teeth in a sadistic smile.

"I was just thinking about last night Bells….but someone has to intrude on my personal thoughts." He said motioning to the aggravated Edward. "That's what you get for mind reading you ass." Bella gaped at Jacob and hit him in the chest.

"What happened to not antagonizing?" She whispered irately.

"Hey hey hey I'm allowed to have my fun. I can hold my own against a blood sucker. He will kill you." Bella just rolled her brown eyes at that and let go of Jacobs arm. Moving forward, she rested a hand on the vampire's marble like arms.

"Edward I'm sorry. You have forever to find someone else though. Don't make it seem like I'm your _only_ way to have a sort of normal relationship." Bella said while trying to get a glimpse at the old Edward in his eyes. Before Bella knew it, Edward had Jacob pinned against the wall which created a loud thump. "EDWARD!" She whispered loudly for fear Charlie would hear this, and that Jacob might get hurt.

"Come on mutt….care to take me on?" Jacob grinned wolfishly at the offer.

"Let's do this Leech." Edward held onto Jacob's throat tightly and threw him out of the window and onto the ground. Bella's heart hammered in her chest as she ran to the window. Her eyes landed Jacobs jeans that were hanging from a tree limb, but no sign of Jacob. She turned around and stared at Edward as he advanced towards her.

"I only do this for you Bella." And with that he leaped out the window and landed with a loud thud against the earth. The brunette felt sick to her stomach as she thought about what might happen between the two men she loved. She had to do something before they both killed each other. Quickly she ran to her dresser and threw on a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt along with a pair of shoes. A loud growl echoed through the forest and she looked out the window to see Jacob in his wolf form snapping his mouth at Edward. Bella quickened her pace and without another thought she ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the front door. Trying as hard as she could to be quiet, Bella closed the door carefully as to not disturb Charlie. Thank god the TV was at full blast. As she ran around the side of the house, Bella's side started to cramp up. But she was determined so she continued to run despite the pain in her side.

"Is that all you got?" said Edward as he pushed Jacob's wolf form back into the forest. Jacob snarled loudly and bounded out of the myriad of trees.

"STOP!" Bella yelled when she reached the vampire and werewolf. Out of breath, she heaved in a large amount of oxygen and stared at the two of them. Edward glanced over at Bella and walked over to her. Jacob growled in protest.

"Enough mutt." Edward said bitterly as he just stared at the girl in front of him. "Bella I just want to know how you can dismiss our love like that. We fought so hard to be together and then you go off with him." He said pointing to Jacob. "Why?" Bella bit her lip and felt a barrier of tears coat her chocolate iris's.

"I-I think I love him Edward. I've known him for as long as I can remember and I feel right when I'm with him. But with you…..I bring pain." Edward shook his head and reached for her hand. His touch was cold and it didn't bring a spark like it use to. It didn't make her melt or swoon. It was a dead touch. "I'm sorry." Bella whispered. Jacob moved towards the two and stood beside Bella. He rubbed his head against her back to signify an 'I love you too'. She let go of Edwards hand and moved closer to Jacob.

"Bella don't do this. You're making a mistake." Jealousy flooded inside the vampire as he stared at the touches Jacob gave Bella. It was wrong and it made him sick to watch it. She was breaking his dead heart and didn't even care.

"I'm not making a mistake. I know what I want now." Edward shook his head and walked closer to her.

"So that's it? You just don't love me anymore?"

"That's not true. I still have feelings for you…I probably always will. Edward you were my first love and nothing can change that. But I love Jacob too." Edwards gaze moved from Bella to Jacob and he felt his vampire instincts take control. Having Bella profess her love for both of them made it so much worse for him. He had to change her mind, and there was only one way to do that.

"At least let me have a goodbye kiss with you." He asked while giving her a sad smile. Bella thought about it and then nodded.

_'Why not…'_ Her mind said as she leaned forward. Edward leaned in to close the gap and pressed his cold lips to hers. Bella knew from then on that being with Edward was wrong. That kiss sealed the deal for her. She pulled back and stared up at him, but that hungry look flashed in his eyes. Before the brunette could even register what was going on, she felt a pair of sharp teeth pierce her skin. And then the burning, it was the same feeling when James bit her wrist. Bella screamed and wretched in pain and fell into Edwards arms. Jacob growled loudly and swiped Edwards face with his sharp werewolf nails. It left no visible mark, but the vampire stumbled back and landed on the ground. Jacob shifted back into human form and reached for Bella's pulse. He could feel it slowly fading away.

"YOU SADISTIC ASSHOLE!" Jacob yelled as he scooped the squirming Bella into his arms. Edward got up from the ground and brushed his pants off.

"Sadistic? No. Loving her the way I do is _not_ sadistic. I'm turning her into a vampire. I won't loose her. Especially from you and your pack of puppies." Jacob felt his body shake again from anger. He looked up at Edward and then back down at Bella. He could feel himself on the brink of tears, but the young werewolf held it back. He would NOT show a weak side…particularly in front of the leech. Resting Bella back on the ground, Jacob turned back into his wolf form and jumped on top of Edward. He started to bite at his face, but the vampire was too quick and used his 'ridiculously fastness' and ran off into the forest.

_'Cowered.'_ Jacob thought to himself as he jumped into the trees to retrieve is pants. The werewolf then ran back to Bella's side and nudged her with his head. She was squirming and screaming about the burning.

"Get h-help! Oh god J-Jake it BURNS!" Bella arched her back in pain and then completely blacked out. Jacob nudged her limp body and then as carefully as possibly picked her up in his mouth. He then took off sprinting as fast as he could into the forest.

'_Jake what's going on?' _Said a familiar voice inside the werewolf's head.

'_Seth! Get your sister and meet me at the Cullen's house. I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

'Tell me why first.' Seth said. Jacob rolled back the images of what just happened in his mind. Starting from where Edward bit Bella and ending at her screaming about the burning.

_'Alright see you soon Jake. Be careful.'_ And with that, Jacob ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Determination and love masking his fear of loosing Bella to the undead.

_A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Your comments are my lighter fluid. They make this story hot :]. Criticism and ideas are also great!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Running, that's all Jacob could afford to concentrate on. Thinking about how much pain Bella is in right now killed him. The only thing sensible the werewolf could keep his mind on was running. He dashed in between trees as quickly as he could, and before he knew it the smell of vampires filled the air. '_Cant stop now. Must keep going._' His mind screamed as he stealthily moved across the road. He had to be careful or someone might notice him. Who could miss a giant dog holding a girl in his teeth right?

The werewolf eventually reached the outside of the Cullen house and Seth was waiting for him in his human form. Jacob placed Bella into the young boy's arms and nudged him to go inside. "I'm going I'm going." Said Seth as he cradled the squirming Bella. "And Jake…I know you hate the Cullen's and all, but please come inside and talk to them. For Bella's sake at least. They are nice people." And with that Seth vanished inside the large house. Jacob shifted back into his human form and pulled on his jeans. Seth was right about going inside though. Despite his hatred for bloodsuckers, the Cullen's weren't that bad. Jacob sucked up his pride and entered the house.

"Hello?" He asked as he walked in a bit further. Alice appeared from the corner of the room and she stared at him, her arms were crossed over her chest and she had an irritated look on her face. Normally she was decent to him, but at the moment she looked like she was ready to kill him. Slowly he walked forward and raised an eyebrow at the pixie like vampire. Alice rolled her eyes at him and rested her hands on the side of her temples. She really had nothing against Jacob, but werewolves in general gave her migraines.

"There in the basement. I wish I could tell if things were going to be okay, but you and Seth make it hard." She said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sympathetic frown. Alice waved him off and sat down on the couch with her head in her tiny hands.

"It's fine. I'm sure Carlisle can help."

"Thanks. And is Leah here? I told Seth to get her…." Jacob asked as he stood next to the staircase. Alice shook her head.

"Rosalie made a snide comment to her so she left. Sorry." The werewolf sighed and shook his head disappointedly.

"Well thanks anyway." He turned around and walked down the stairs into the basement. As he walked he could feel his hands shaking from a combination of nerves and fear. If the Doctor couldn't help….he would have lost Bella forever. These thoughts made his stomach sick and his throat start to burn from holding back tears. Cold air immediately met Jacob as he entered the basement, but thank god for his abnormally warm body temperature. He looked around and saw most of the Cullen's standing outside of a door. Seth was there too, so he walked towards them. Jacob looked at his young friend and then at the rest of the Cullen's.

"What's happening in there?" Jacob asked nervously. Esme walked towards the werewolf and pursed her lips together before speaking.

"Well….Carlisle is doing everything he can….but it really doesn't look to promising. We didn't get to her fast enough." Jacob felt his heart drop into his stomach. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and pressed back the tears. It killed him. This was his fault and now he was going to loose _his_ Bella…forever. He turned around and slammed his fist into the wall. Seth walked up behind Jacob and rested his hand on his back.

"It's okay man. There still trying." He said while turning Jacob to face him.

"It's useless. We failed…._I_ failed."

Jasper walked up beside Jacob and looked up at the werewolf. As hard to explain as this may be, Jacob felt so reassured at that moment. He looked down at the blonde vampire and gave him a sad smile. "Thanks."

Carlisle came out of the room and stared at everyone. He had a grave expression on his face, but immediately masked it with an optimistic one. "I don't know what else to do. I sucked all of the venom out of her, but she's still moaning about the burning. In three days time she'll be a vampire." Everyone stared at Carlisle with sad faces. No one said anything after that. The silence in the room was almost deafening. Alice came bounding down the steps with a wide grin on her face. She ran over to Dr. Cullen at lightening speed.

"I just saw something that will save Bella." She said. Carlisle looked at her and encouraged her to explain. "In my vision I saw you injecting her with some blood. Now I know for a fact that giving her human blood won't do anything, and we don't have blood at all, so I'm betting you gave her werewolf blood." Alice said hopefully. Dr. Carlisle pondered that idea for a few seconds and then agreed.

"It's worth a shot. And if you saw it happening, then it must be true."

"Well I'm not sure if it worked, all I saw was you holding a syringe full of blood. I assume you inject her with it."

"Wait. Alice how did you see this happening when you can't see visions involving werewolves?" Emmett asked.

"I ran away from here for a few minutes. Just far enough so I could clear my head. And it's not like I saw Jacob or Seth in my vision anyway." She said. Everyone nodded and was satisfied with that answer. Carlisle walked into the room with Seth right behind him, Jacob was a bit hesitant since he didn't want someone who drinks blood to take his, but this was for Bella…so he had to. He followed the two inside and shut the door behind him. At the moment Bella was fidgeting and arching her back in pain. It broke the werewolf's heart to see her like that. When he got a closer look at her he noticed that her teeth had been changed to be bigger and a little pointier, her skin was paler. Not to mention flawless. Jacob looked away and noticed that Dr. Cullen pulled out a syringe from a cabinet.

"Alright I need to know your blood types. Seth what's yours?" The young boy shrugged and thought for a moment.

"AB positive." Carlisle nodded and turned to Jacob.

"I'm O negative."

"We only need Jacob then since Bella's A negative." Said Carlisle as he went to the cabinet to retrieve some cotton and alcohol. Seth nodded and exited the room. "I think I'm gonna need a lot so take a seat." The werewolf obeyed and sat down in the chair. Carlisle dabbed Jacob's arm with a wet piece of wet cotton and held a needle in his hand. I'm sorry Jacob, but I need to touch your arm…" He gently grabbed Jacobs arm and the icy cold feeling of his hand gave the werewolf an uncomfortable chill. He closed his eyes since needles made him a bit squeamish, but he'd die before anyone knew that. Before Jacob could count to ten Carlisle was done drawing blood from him. Jacob let out a breath of oxygen he didn't even realize he was holding in.

"Okay let's pray that this works." Mumbled Doctor Cullen as he grabbed Bella's arm. Jacob turned away and stood in the corner. He couldn't watch. Carlisle pressed the tip of the needle into the Bella's arm and slowly inserted it into her skin. The unconscious girl cried out in pain as she writhed in pain. Jacob turned around and watched her. He could tell it was working. Her teeth became dull and her skin color returned. _His_ Bella was back. "Thank god." Breathed Carlisle as he reached for her wrist to take her pulse. Jacob walked over to the sleeping girl and rested his warm hand against her cheek. She calmly stirred and made a moaning noise to signify she was dreaming peacefully. Jacob leaned down and kissed her forehead. Soon after that he left the room to tell everyone the good news.

"Oh yes!" Alice squealed when she heard that it worked. She hugged jasper tightly and rested her head on his chest. Esme smiled and walked into the room to give Carlisle a hug. Rosalie and Emmett were indifferent, though Emmett did smile.

For the first time that day, Jacob felt genuinely happy. Maybe these bloodsuckers weren't all that bad.

_A/N: This story is beginning to suck…in my opinion at least. This chapter is definitely an epic fail. Sorry guys. I Think I'm just gonna end it next chapter. But I do have another twist in mind. If I get a lot of good reviews I'll add the twist and continue. If not, then I'm so done. But thanks for reading guys. :] And again, pleaseee review. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am so grateful that there are some who think this story is good :]. And thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your comments are so amazing. Please keep them up! (:_

Everyone in the Cullen household was sitting in the living room now pondering what to do next. Jacob and Seth were sitting on the floor thumb wrestling while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were perched on the couch staring at the floor. Esme walked in and leaned against the wall gnawing on her lower lip. It's been two hours since Jacob donated his blood to Bella and her recovery looked promising…for now at least. Suddenly Alice sat up abruptly with a faraway look in her golden eyes. Jasper sat up after her and rested his hand on her lower back. "Alice what do you see?" He asked as she came out of her hypnotic trance. She made a small gasping noise and fell back into Jasper.

"I lost Bella…." She whispered while closing her eyes for a second. Everyone in the room stared at the pixie like vampire. Confusion filled the air as Jacob stood up and walked over to her.

"What do you mean 'you lost her'?" Jacob asked while kneeling down in front of Alice. The young vampire looked up at him and let out a breath of air.

"I can't _see _her anymore. Her future does not exist." Alice muttered as another glazed look passed her eyes. Jasper grasped her hand tightly and brought her back to the real world with them. "Yea I'm definitely positive her future does not exist." She said while staring up at Jacob. The werewolf let out a growl and turned around before running down the stairs to the basement. Quickly he pulled open the door to see Carlisle standing over Bella. A thermometer was perched in her mouth and Dr. Cullen was looking at his watch.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked. Carlisle pulled the thermometer out of Bella's mouth and sighed.

"Well it looks like she has pneumonia or something along the lines of a cold…..but I've never seen someone's temperature go this high before….she should be dead right now." Carlisle rested his hand on her forehand and pulled it back with a gasping noise. Bella's forehead sizzled and she moaned out. Jacob walked over to her and rested his hand against her.

"She feels fine to me—wait."

"She's turning into a…..werewolf?....." Carlisle commented while touching her forehead again, only to hear another sizzling sound.

"That's impossible though….she's not…….Quileute."

"You did give her your blood…..and it did react with the venom. For all we know she could turn both." Carlisle said as he glanced back at the young women on the operating bed. Jacob shook his head and touched Bella's forehead again. He ran his fingers over her soft skin, admiring it before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Bella can you hear me? Please wake up….we need you to wake up." Jacob moved his lips from her ear to her lips before kissing her gently. Slowly the Bella moved a little bit, her eyelids clenching and unclenching. Her fingers twitched and she slowly lifted her hand and latched onto Jacobs arm.

"Jake…." She opened her eyes carefully, the bright lights disorienting her slightly.

"Bell's." He said in a happy whisper as he reached down to cradle her warm cheek in his hand. "How do you feel? .....Any different?" he asked. Bella moved her hand to his shoulder and pulled herself up with a little help from him.

"Just a little tired. My muscles ache though….and I'm kind of hungry…."

Jacob smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. The young women smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The werewolf turned around to see that Carlisle was gone. He shrugged and walked out of the small room with him. "Jake I think I can walk. I feel better."

"No no no no no no. You're still sick and I refuse to let you do anything strenuous." Bella rolled her eyes and cuddled in closer to him as he walked her up the stairs to see everyone. A bright smile graced everyone's features when they saw that Bella was okay. Jacob set her down gently on the couch and took a seat next to her. Alice walked over to Bella and sat on the other side of her.

"Hey Bel—" Alice stopped mid-sentence. She took in a breath of air and then stared curiously at Bella. An interested look crossed her perfect features before glancing over at the rest of her family.

"Alice what is it?" Bella asked while looking at her through concerned eyes.

"You smell different….almost like…..dog."

"W-What? That can't be possible. Maybe its just Jacob you smell. Not me." Alice shook her head no.

"It's definitely you Bell's." Emmett chimed in while walking closer to the couch. Jacob rested a supporting hand on her shoulder and she slowly shied away from him.

"What happened to me?" She whispered to herself. Determined, Jacob turned her around so she faced him.

"Edward happened. Remember? He bit you. You almost turned into one of them. But we gave you my blood….werewolf blood to counter it." He said while running his hand soothingly on her back. Bella stiffened under his touch and stood up from the couch. Her legs felt rubbery and a nervous feeling crept into her stomach more so then before. Suddenly she felt sick to her stomach and walked over near the door. Jacob walked up beside her and took her into his arms as she silently whimpered into his bare chest (A/N: I bet you forgot he was shirtless. Haha.) Bella's fingers gripped his shoulder tightly which only made him hold onto her tighter.

"I still love you Bella…shhh, nothing can change that. You hear me?" Jacob whispered into her ear. She nodded and just let him rock her back in forth. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Alice let out a gasp and stared at the door.

"Edwards here…." She muttered as she ran to the door. Bella broke apart from Jacobs embrace and rested her hand on Alice's shoulder. She was so cold….colder then before. Alice gave her a reassuring smile.

"Bella I'm still your friend….don't worry." Bella returned her smile with a nervous one.

"Thank you" She whispered. "But let me get the door….I need to speak with him first." Bella said before resting her hand on the door knob. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Edward stared at her with sadden eyes and pursed his lips before speaking.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done that to you. But you're okay now….I just—"

"Save it Edward. I am _far_ from okay." Bella pulled her fist back and slammed it into his jaw. Hot met cold and cold met hot. Edward recoiled and rested his hand on his cheek.

"Bella you're—"

"A werewolf."

Edward squared his jaw and looked behind the women he loved to gaze venomously at Jacob. He smirked and waved to him before stepping foreword to rest his hand on Bella's hip. She leaned back into his touch and matched Edwards glare with her own.

"H-How could you let this happen to yourself Bella? Your one of them now….a _monster_."

"The only monster I see here is you."

Bella let go of Jacob and leaped on Edward, pushing him to the ground. Her body began to shake violently and before she knew it, her body began to change. Jacob stared at her wolf form and felt himself go speechless. Shock consumed his vocal cords as Bella growled furiously at Edward. All the Cullen's including Seth gathered outside to calm Bella down. Even though Edward did something that was practically unforgivable, he was still family.

A growl emitted from the back of her throat as she took swings at Edwards face.

"Bella get a hold of yourself!" Edward commanded while sitting perched on a tree branch. That only antagonized her more. She leaped up into the trees and snarled at him furiously.

_A/N: Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think. All you Jacob haters don't send me grief for writing smack about Edward. Go read someone else's story if you want Jacob to get bashed, cause that'll never happen here. Kthnx.  
_

_Oh and I was going to have Bella loose her memory and Jacob was going to have to 'win her back' somehow, but I felt like I'd repeat myself if I wrote that. So tell me if I did good with this! Thank youuuu._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Guys….your comments are beyond spectacular. I want to personally thank TrueBella1917 cause your comments are always so amazing. Thank youuu :]_

Bella could feel her body succumb to the beast within her as she stared angrily at Edward. She felt like she was loosing herself the angrier she became, and it was impossible to control. She snapped her teeth at Edward as he sat perfectly composed on a tree branch.

"Bella please don't do this. He's part of our family and we know he made a huge mistake…but he did it because he loves you" said Esme's sweet angelic voice. Bella closed her eyes for a second, her body still shaking from an intense amount of rage. She whimpered in frustration which was followed by her growling furiously at her ex boyfriend. The amount of vehemence that was pent up inside her body was ridiculous. And there was no way she was going to get over it without killing Edward.

'_Bella…' _ Said a familiar rough voice. Bella looked around to see that Jacob was missing from the group. She couldn't understand why she was hearing his voice in her mind, but she definitely was.

_'It is me Bell's…Jacob. Werewolves that are part of the same pack can communicate telepathically.' _

_'B-But then why can I see where you are though? Through your eyes I can tell you're in the forest…'_

'Bella I will explain all this werewolf stuff to you, but not now. Right now you need to calm down. I hate Edward right now just as much as you…probably even more, but the kindness I saw in the Cullen's today was great. I don't want to see them in pain…especially since they helped save you. I can't believe I'm defending bloodsuckers, but they saved you and that's good enough for me. And for that I cannot see them in pain for something I caused. Right now I can feel your rage Bell's, but you can't do this to them. Please listen to me.'  


The small werewolf could feel her body's shaking calm down immensely. Jacob had that effect on her, he always had. Even just his voice was good enough to make her feel at peace. The rage within her gut calmly dissolved, along with her werewolf form. Her naked body fell to the ground with a thud and everyone looked shocked to see her human form return. Edward jumped down from the tree and crouched over her tired form. It took a lot out of her to change to and from her paranormal form. In a flash, Edward retrieved a blanket from into the house and wrapped it around her body before picking her up.

"I still love you Bella." He whispered into her ear before holding her close to his chest. Jacob emerged from the woods in human form and stared oddly at the scene in front of him. His eyes became darker as he stared at Edward who was holding _his_ Bella. The vampire stared back and then a smirk danced across his lips. After all, Edward could tell how jealousy consumed the young werewolf. Jacob thought fast when he realized Edward was reading his thoughts, so he recalled the memory of when Bella was kissing him. The vampire squared his jaw and gripped Bella tighter in his arms. Jacob growled loudly at him before inching forward, he didn't want Edward running off with her, it'd be a real pain the ass to chase him.

"Put. Her. Down. Cullen." Jacob said while enunciating each word through his clenched teeth.

"Make me. I still love her you know…"

"She can't even be with you anymore. So just leave her alone and stop causing her so much pain! You're going to be the death of her." Jacob was now only inches away from Edward. His scent giving him unpleasant chills. It was almost nauseating.

"Edward, just give her to Jacob, you and Bella are polar opposites now anyway. You're going to drive her over the edge if you continue this." Carlisle said in a very father like tone. Jacob rested a hand on Bella's body and gently tugged on her. As of now, both of them were holding onto the young girl, determination etched on both there faces. Bella let out a groan and opened her eyes. She felt very fatigued, but she forced herself to stay awake.

"Put me down!" She commanded. Neither of them looked at her, they just continued to stare the other one down. "NOW!" She screamed. They finally set her on her feet, and Bella leaned against Jacob for support. Edward let out a scoff.

"Edward, I think it'd be best if you would just leave us alone. Stop making this a competition, my heart and body are not something to be won. I made me decision and you have to live with it. Goodbye." Bella let her hand slip into Jacobs as they slowly walked over to the rest of the Cullen's. She felt empty after telling Edward off, it was almost wrong….but being with Jacob was worth it. She knew it in her gut. Besides, Jacob didn't deliberately change her like Edward did, Jacob did it to save her. Was that so wrong? Bella received hugs from mostly everyone except Rosalie. She was still indifferent about Bella, but now that she was a werewolf it'd be best if the two steered clear from each other.

"I'll be back. I just need some time away from this." Bella said as she hugged Esme tightly. "Everything's changed now…I don't know what I'm going to do." She pulled back and Esme gave her a sad smile.

"I know….just come back soon."

"I will."

And with that, Jacob pulled Bella away from everyone and walked towards the road. Jacob raised an eye at Seth and he waved them goodbye…apparently he wanted to stay longer. Bella leaned into Jacob's body as the two walked down the side of the road together. She looked up at Jacob, her dark colored eyes locking with his warm auburn ones.

"Walking to La Push on foot will take forever. How do you change into a werewolf when you're not angry?" Bella asked when he took her hand in his and started to pull her into the direction of the forest. "And teach me fast cause I feel awkward in just a blanket, which smells really bad by the way." She muttered when he chuckled slightly. Once they were surrounded by enough trees to keep them covered Jacob turned around to face her. He took a deep breath and stared at her while she stood straight and attentive.

"Well Bells, its takes months of practice to change at will….and I think it'd be best if we got you back to my house to talk with everyone else fast." He said while crossing his arms over his chest. Bella sighed and stared down at her bare feet. "I'm gonna have to make you angry to change you…." Bella scoffed at the idea and shook her head no.

"There has to be another way. I can ride on your back…"

"No, I think it'd be better if you got practice at being in your werewolf form, you get to practice concentrating on staying in it for long periods of time." He added. She groaned in annoyance. Jacob just laughed and then reeled his hand back before slapping her across the cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed while resting her hand on her cheek. It barley hurt her, but it was rather unnecessary in her opinion. Jacob pushed her backwards so she stumbled a little bit. This got frustration flooding her emotions. She convulsed slightly.

"Jake stop it!"

"Come on Bella, become angry!" He pushed her again so her back hit a tree and she growled at him which made Jacob leer at her. Finally Bella was angry enough to shift into her werewolf form. She howled before dropping the blanket and changing into her werewolf form. Jacob smiled at her before leaning down to transform into his own beast.

_'Jerk.'_

_'Well it worked!'_

'Oh shut up and let's go.' The two trotted in the direction of the La Push in silence. Guilt began to creep inside Jacob and he turned his head to look at Bella. He nudged her with his head gently.

_'Bell's I'm sorry I hit you.'_

'Its fine Jake, lets just get home.' Bella began to run. Jacob followed her as fast as he could, his long legs pushing the ground behind him as he ran. Once he caught up to her he sped up even more to surpass her. She tilted her head down and also moved faster. The two raced to La push as fast as they could. They were neck and neck most of the way there, but in the End Jacob was victorious. The two werewolves slowed down and stood beside the Black's house, panting heavily.

_'.. for. kicking. your. sorry. ass' _ Jacob said in between each breathe.

_'Nuh uh.'_ Bella said before collapsing on the ground, her body shifting back into its normal form. Jacob laid down as well, his human form also taking its main form. He pulled his pants on and stared at Bella as she covered up her most intimate private parts.

"Jake go get me a tee shirt or something…." Her breathing was still frenzied as she sat there. Jacob sighed and stood up before jogging inside. Seconds later he emerged with some clothes in his hands.

"Here, I stole some of Rachel's clothes….I'm pretty sure she won't mind." He said. Bella smiled at him before nodding for him to turn around. He complied. And as quickly as she could she slipped on the jeans and red form fitting shirt.

"Thanks Jake." She whispered before he gave her a hug and kissed the forehead.

"Let's go to the beach. We need to tell Quil and Embry what happened."

"Why?" She asked while resting her head on his chest tiredly. He shrugged and lifted her into his arms securely.

"Well this has never happened before….we're usually born this way. But you…you were changed. I just think it'd be best if we tell them." He said. Bella just nodded her and shut her eyes. Her body felt so worn out, but she had to stay awake just a little longer.

_A/N: I have absolutely no more imagination left at the moment. School and midterm preparation is sucking me dry. I'm really really sorry. I'll figure out another twist soon. But the next chapter is probably going to be really fluffy. I hate that I have to post this chapter as it is, I feel like I could've made it better. Sorry to my faithful viewers! Just review to make me happy. Wow I really hate this…._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you to everybody that reviewed! You guys are so great, I never fathomed that my story would get so many good reviews. Keep it up!! :D_

Jacob threw some more branches into the bon fire that he created. Sparks flew into the sky and the logs crackled under the intense heat. Bella lay on top of a decaying tree trunk, running her fingers over her stomach. She could feel her newly developed muscles from under her shirt. They weren't abnormally large or gross looking for a women, but they were enough to make Bella's body more defined. The young women let out a sigh and stared blankly at the fire. It looked so inviting and warm she couldn't help but get lost in the crackling flames that were licking at the kindling. Jacob saw a worried look cross her face and he walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked while picking her up a little so she lay propped up against his own body. Bella moved away from him a little and looked straight into his eyes. She knew that she couldn't lie to him and tell him nothing, besides….she was the worst liar ever. Biting her lower lip she rested her hands on her knees trying to come up with the words that would describe how she felt.

"Come on Bella….you know you can tell me." Jacob said reassuringly.

"It's just that….this is all happening so…quick. I mean yesterday I thought I was in love with Edward and now I'm in love with you." She stood up and started to pace around the fire. "A-And I'm not even human anymore. I-I don't know how I can tell Charlie this…or Renée for that matter! Oh god my life is so messed up now….worse then before." Bella felt herself on the verge of hysteria at this point. Her hands started to shake which was Jacobs cue to calm her down.

"Hey hey hey Bell's it'll all be okay." He whispered into her ear as he coiled his large arms around her waist. Tears leaked over and onto her cheeks and immediately Jacob pushed them away. He pulled her face to look up at him, but her eyes never locked with his. "I promise you that things will be okay. Everything will calm down soon." Bella pulled away from him and pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes to stop the tears.

"It won't be okay Jake. It just won't! I'm stuck like this until the end of time. And I don't even feel like myself anymore. I feel like a manly version of the old Bella." She said the last part in a whispered voice.

"No Bells, you're still the same to me. Nothing can change that. You're my clumsy and imperfect Bella." He walked over to her and pulled her chin up again, this time she locked eyes with him. "And you're far from looking like a man. Trust me. I think all the extra muscles makes you look….sexy." A blush crept into Jacob's russet colored skin which made Bella giggle. He leaned down to kiss her forehead while the young woman leaned into his hot touch. All the panic that was pounding inside her, calmly dissolved into nothing which left Bella in a peaceful state.

"Are we interrupting somethin'?" Came the voice that only belonged to Quil. Jacob and Bella immediately pulled away, both blushing furiously. Bella bit her lip and took a seat on the decaying log while Jacob greeted his two best friends.

"No no…we were just talking. Come sit, we have stuff to tell you guys." The two werewolves nodded. Bella gave them nervous smiles and looked over to Jake for support. Who would know if they'd be accepting of her into there 'pack'. Jacob took a seat next to Bella and rested his hand on her thigh. She intertwined her fingers with his and let out a sigh.

"What's going on?" Embry asked. "Wait….are you two finally together?!"

"Well yea, but there's more to it then that." Jacob said while wracking his brain for the right words to describe what happened. "I don't know how to say this so I'll be blunt about it. Bella's a werewolf…..she's one of us."

Embry and Quil stared at Jacob like he had a third head. He raised an eyebrow at them and waved a hand in front of there faces. "Guys?" He asked. Both there gazes turned to Bella who looked almost petrified.

"No way." They said in unison.

"Completely and utterly impossible." Said Embry as he stood up to get closer to the young women. He examined her closely and shook his head in disbelief. "That defies every werewolf law. She's not even Quileute for god sake." Jacob stood up and nodded for the Embry and Quil to follow him.

"We'll be right back Bell's. I'm just going to….show them." Jacob said while walking towards the forest with the two stunned werewolves' right behind him. Bella knew that explaining something like this would be next to impossible. So she sat there waiting, her only means of distraction was curling her toes in the sand. A loud growl echoed a long the coastline and she looked up to see large shadows in the forest. She sighed and started to kick sand into the fire for means of amusement. A few minutes later the three werewolves returned. Bella stood up from her seat, wondering what there verdict of her joining was. But before she could open her mouth, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her torso and she found her breathing to be constricted.

"Welcome to the gang Bell's." Said Embry's cheery voice. Bella smiled and patted his back before he set her on her feet. Quil gave her a gentler hug and then she turned to Jacob.

"Thanks guys. Now all I have to worry about is Sam's pack accepting me….and Charlie for that matter." She said while resting her hands on the side of her head. Bella didn't know how he'd handle this; Charlie wasn't exactly the…understanding type.

"Well we don't have to tell Charlie….it'll just be a little secret." Said Jacob.

"Yea cause Charlie wouldn't notice my sudden growth spurt or anything." She said sarcastically. Jacob rested his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into him.

"Don't worry about it…Lets just get you home. You're still changing and probably weak. Come on." Bella nodded at that and waved to Embry and Quil.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Bell's." They said in unison.

"Quil, tell Sam okay? I don't want Bella to be in the line of fire if he doesn't take this well. You know how he is about upholding the Quileute tradition. And Bella's so fragile right now I don't want something to go wrong." Jacob whispered so Bella couldn't hear. Quil nodded and started to walk in the other direction with Embry right on his tail.

"Let's go." Jacob said as he led Bella in the direction of the dirt roads of La Push.

"Jacob do I have to change now? I don't think I have enough energy to do it. Can I just ride on your back?" Bella said with a tired sigh. Jacob pursed his lips before answering.

"Sure sure. Come on."

And with that Jacob took Bella back to her house. Him in his werewolf form and her half asleep on his back.

When they reached her house, Jacob set her down gently before running behind a tree to phase back. Bella loved how he was such a gentleman. It made her find him even more irresistible. Jacob emerged from behind the tree and started walking towards the door.

"You coming?" he asked. Bella nodded and followed him to the front door. Slowly she opened the door to reveal Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper.

"Oh good your home." He said before setting it down in front of him. "I was worri—" Charlie's sentence was cutoff when he got a good look at Bella. He stared at her with wide eyes before standing up. "Bella? W-What happened to you."

"Hey dad….nothing happened. Why?" She said nervously as Jacob reached for her hand to comfort her.

"You look….so…so different. Don't lie to me Bella. What happened?" Charlie's worry lines deepened on his face as he walked closer to his daughter.

"Nothing dad. Seriously!"

"I said don't lie to me young lady! Now tell me what happened to you! It's impossible to grow 8 inches over night." He said angrily. He hated the fact that she was lying straight to his face. It was clear as day that something happened to her, and Charlie was determined to figure out what.

"I'm not lying to you! I swear nothing happened." She said desperately.

"Why are you wearing someone else's clothes then?"

"Mine got dirty so I borrowed Jakes sisters clothes."

"Bella she's five years older then you, how can her clothes even fit you. Something happened. Now I demand to know." Charlie was persistent; he wouldn't give up like this. Bella started to shake from the anger and Jacob wrapped his arms around her to keep the beast within her at bay.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT YOUR LYING TO ME. ISABELLA SWAN, I DEMAND TO KNOW THE TRUTH."

Before Bella could even reply that, a loud growl emitted from the back of her throat and she pushed Jacob backwards so he hit the screen door and broke it off its hinges. The growl was so inhuman that it scared Charlie half to death. His heart trembled and his voice was low and almost inaudible to human ears.

"Out. Get out of my house. Right now." Charlie said in a whisper. Tears were streaming down the young werewolf's face and she bolted out of the house. Jacob got up from the ground and followed her into the depths of the forest.

"Bella wait!" Jacob was now chasing after her as fast as he could in human form. Bella was so hysterical at that point that she didn't see the tree branch that fallen in the middle of the woods. She tripped and fell onto the cold hard earth. Her body was still trembling from her feeble excuse to not turn into the beast. When Jacob found her, he pulled her into his chest and let her cry herself out.

"Bella I swear its going to be okay. You'll stay with me and Billy for now."

_A/N: I bet no one was expecting Charlie to be an ass. Hah I love creating twists. I know I was supposed to make this chapter fluffy, but the next one will definitely be. So Review and tell me what you think! Oh and go read my other story. It's a short one shot. So review that to make me extra happy. :]_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry this took forever. I'm having the worst week and it was really hard getting to this. I've been mad tired and there's so much drama going on! But anyway, on with the story.

Jacob pulled the crying girl to her feet and desperately wiped the tears out of her beautiful brown eyes. The worry lines on his face deepened when she cried into his neck. He felt completely terrible and wanted desperately to just protect her from the heartbreak like this, but that was next to impossible. He pulled her face up and rested his forehead against hers. Her breathing calmed for a few seconds as she took in deeper breaths.

"Bella just breathe." He murmured against her skin. "Come on, your coming back to my house." Jacob added as he took her hand in his. Bella looked up at him and nodded her head. He reassured her by squeezing her hand and then disappearing behind a tree. A few seconds later Bella saw shadows jumping around behind the foliage and then Jacob returning in his wolf form. He butted his head against her back lovingly. She sniffled but cracked a small smile at him. Slowly she pulled herself onto his back and nestled herself down. Jacob was so soft she couldn't help but feel so safe and comforted. As he ran through the forest Bella stared up at the trees that were zooming by them, they blurred together making her quite dizzy. She ran her fingers over her chest to feel the muscles again. It was unbelievable to feel her body change so suddenly. Usually they went unnoticed but now….now it was almost frightening. Bella flipped over on her stomach and ran her fingers through his fur as he sped up. Soon they reached the Black's house again and the small brunette jumped off of her boy friends back.

"Thanks Jake…." Bella mumbled before sniffling. She ran her fingers under eyes to collect some fallen tears. Jacob whimpered and licked Bella's cheek with his tongue. The warm contact of his wet tongue made her give Jacob a sad smile. He was satisfied that she even attempted to be happy. "Jake go. Go turn back so we can get inside." The werewolf squinted his eyes at her before rubbing his damp nose against her neck. "JAKE THAT'S COLD." She screeched as he ran behind some bushes. Bella wiped her neck with her hand and let out a sigh. Before she knew it, Jacob was right by her side in human form.

"That was cold ya jerk." She murmured tiredly before giving him a slight push and walking towards the house. Jacob let out a small laugh before running after her and catching her in his arms. Bella let out a surprise gasp as he twirled her waist around in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. She struggled against his arms before succumbing to his lips. He was persistent and rested one hand on her waist and one on her cheek. When he pulled back they both stared at each other with such intensity that Jacob couldn't help but kiss her again and again and again. One kiss to make each bad thing that happened that day disappear. But he knew that he would never be enough. Bella rested her head on his shoulder and sucked in some more tears as Jacob stroked her hair.

"Let's go inside." He said in a whisper. She just nodded her head and blindly followed him into the small house. A woozy feeling past through her stomach and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. They entered Jacob's bedroom and Bella immediately took a seat on his bed.

"I feel really dizzy Jake." She whispered as she fell back onto his bed.

"Don't worry Bells, your body is still adjusting. You won't feel quite….normal until three days. You're body still thinks this is a harmful infection." Jacob stated as he pulled the covers back gently.

"And this isn't an infection?" She questioned while reaching over to get under the covers.

"Well it's not harmful….I mean its enhancing our bodies. You don't think that's a good thing?"

"It's making me a monster Jake. How can this be a good thing?"

"We're not monsters. I like to think of us as supernatural bad ass protectors."

"Protectors of what?" Bella questioned as she leaned her head down on the pillow. Jacob just shrugged and slipped in between the sheets with her.

"Quileute land I suppose?" He said while pulled a mountain of blankets over there already warm bodies. She snuggled into his chest and ran the palms of her hands over his chest and to his neck. Bella's hand turned his head to the side so she could kiss him softly on the lips. He protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Bella. I love you." He whispered before closing his eyes and completely relaxing his body.

"Night Jacob." She whispered.

"No 'I love you too.'?" He asked while opening one eye.

"I feel uncomfortable saying it so soon. I'll say it when I mean it, can we just leave it at that?" Jacob sighed and let out a breath.

"Sure sure. But I do love you."

"I know…"

And with that the two succumbed to the deepest sleep each has ever been in.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning Bella awoke to an empty bed. Immediately her heart jumped and her brown eyes scanned the room but it was definitely empty. Getting to her feet she crept over to the door and peeped her head out the door. The smell of pancakes and bacon greeted her nostrils and then she realized just how hungry she truly was.

"Jacob?" She called out before tip toeing around the corner. Wiping her still tired eyes she saw Jacob standing in the kitchen with two frying pans in each hand.

"You cook?" She questioned before walking over to him and stealing a piece of bacon off a plate.

"HEY! Wait till everything's done. And yes I cook. When you eat like us it's be a good idea to learn how to cook." He smiled sheepishly after that and poured the finished pancakes onto there plates. She smiled at him…a real genuine smile for the first time since they woke up yesterday which made Jacobs heart melt.

"I love your smile…." He murmured before leaning over to kiss her cheek gently. Bella blushed and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Where's Billy?"

"Um he went to your house to comfort Charlie…." The mentioning of her fathers name made her get a sick feeling in he stomach again. Jacob looked over and was immediately by her side. "Don't worry. You know things will get better. I promise….no one hates you for this okay? Even the bloo—Cullens still care about you." Bella smiled at that and reached up to clear her eyes from tears, but Jacob caught her wrists and did it himself.

"Thank you…"

"Don't worry about it, now come on….lets eat." The two at in silence just staring at there plates as they ate. Jacob caught a few glimpses of her, but remained quiet. He wanted her to relax today. When they finished, Jacob got up to do the dishes but Bella stopped him.

"Let me--"

"No no, let me."

"No me." She argued.

"No my dear, let me."

"Jake….come on. At least let me dry them." He sighed and then agreed. It was just like Bella to want to do everything. As they did the dishes, Jacob looked over at her and smiled.

"So today….I was thinking going to the beach. I mean you did blow me off yesterday…." He said trying to sound hurt. Bella just laughed which made the werewolf grin at her. Her laugh was just so…lyrical.

"Mm fine. But I need to get a bathing su—"

"Sisters….remember?"

"Fine. But I feel weird wearing her clothes."

"We can go back later and get some clothes for you…" Bella shrugged at the idea and hoped up on the counter as Jacob finished the last dish. Bella followed Jacob into his room and he threw a red bikini at her.

"It's like you already knew I'd say yes to this…." She said sarcastically as she walked out of the room and in the direction of the bathroom.

"Well it's not like you can say no to this face." He said with a laugh as he rummaged his room for a pair of swimming trunks. Bella slipped on the bikini and stared at herself in the mirror, her new body looked even more different now. Her eyes scanned her chest and legs and she let out a sigh. Her fingers ran over her jaw line and down her neck. New muscles just continued to grow. It was amazing! Slowly she walked into Jacobs bedroom and he let out a choked gasp.

"Jesus Bella….you look. Oh my damn." Bella just rolled her eyes at him and walked closer to him. "Did I tell you that I love you? Cause I do….I really really do….." The young girl laughed at that and reached for his hand. She lead him into the kitchen and to the front door. Jacob grabbed the towels and they soon left the house.

"So feeling adventurous?" he asked as they made there way to the beaches of La Push. Jacob was determined to clear Bella's mind of yesterday and force her to relax a little.

"Hmm….I guess so. Why not."

"Okay, cliff diving it is then."

"Haha I am NOT doing that."

"You just said you would. Don't be a liar Miss Bella." He said with a smirk. She gaped at him and then hit him in the chest.

"Fine…but small cliff."

"Deal." He said as he took her hand and walked the rest of the way to the beach. When they arrived, Bella bit her lower lip. Looking at the giant cliff made her feel sick but she sucked it up.

"Come on." He led her up the side of the overhang and then put there towels down. Jacob pulled her a little higher up the cliff and to the spot where they would be jumping from.

"It's easy Bells. Don't be so scared." Bella groaned and stared down at the dark water. She stepped back a little and stared at the horizon instead. It made her feel a bit safer. Jacob kissed her cheek and then dove into the water. His body was perfectly straight as he made contact with the water. It was a soft splash, and she could see his body curve up as he resurfaced the water. The sickness again began to expand over Bella. Her eyes began to hurt and before she knew it, she slipped off the edge of the cliff and into the bitter cold of the Pacific Ocean.

_A/N: I told you I'm having a horrible week, so I'm really sorry if some things don't make sense. And again, I apologize for the delay! Review please._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This story is beginning to go down hill….and fast. I've had a lot on my mind this week and I don't see anything lightening up for a while. Please forgive me cause your reviews really do make me feel a lot better. After this week, I'm so glad to read your responses and opinions. There quite spirit lifting. Anyway, on with the story._

As Bella's body made contact with the frigid water, all the air escaped her lungs and she went crashing further into the ocean. Small bubbles floated out of her mouth and nose as she faded in and out of consciousness. With every single ounce of energy she had in her body, the young werewolf tried continuously to pull herself to the surface, but her efforts were useless as a wave tossed her further into the water. Bella felt like there were knives protruding from her chest. A large hand wrapped around her ankle and guided her up to the surface of the water. Jacob shifted his hands to rest on her waist as he pulled her close to the shore. Bella was spurting up water and gasping for her life as the young man tried desperately to pull them both back to land. He felt a slight pang of relief to see her breathing, but the fact that it was barely made his heart lurch.

"J-Jake. I c-c-can't s-see." Bella gasped as more water sputtered out of her mouth. Hearing her say his name in such a painful way made him swim as fast as he could, but the mentioning over her lack of sight terrified him to no end. His arms started ache, and his legs began to tire out.

"It's alright Bella I got you." When they made it closer to the shore, a wave pushed both there bodies onto the soft sands of La Push. Immediately Jacob pressed his hands in between her breasts and started to push more water out of her body. The brunette continued to cough up more sea water, whimpering in pain as the salt contents burned her trachea.

"Easy Bells." He said as he sat her up a little to help the process. Bella turned over and her breathing began to sort itself into a normal rate. Jacob's fingers ran over her eyelids and they fluttered open. A shocked expression crossed the young werewolves face as he stared down into Bella's once brown eyes. A murky black color floated around her entire eye. She reached her hands up blindly towards him and Jacob took her in his arms, pressing her gently against his chest to calm her out of pure instinct.

"I-I can't see. JAKE I CAN'T SEE!" She shrieked when the realization finally hit her hard. Pounding her fists into his chest she started to weep. "WHY CAN'T I SEE?" Jacob pulled back. He wasn't sure what to tell her, he barely knew what was going himself anymore. Through his 'changes' he didn't remember much of it. Mostly he was just sick and partially unconscious. It took too much energy out of him. But with Bella….she was resilient and pushed herself to be normal. He moved his hands to rest on her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers. Jacob felt her blindly move her hands through his hair to his neck. She was like a small helpless child right now.

"Bella—Bella! Its okay, you're okay. You're still changing. This is just some werewolf thing probably. It will pass." He said while pushing stray hairs away from her face.

"I don't think you comprehend how terrifying this is Jake. I CANNOT SEE!" Bella pulled away from him and fell back into the sand. Another coughing fit passed its way out of her mouth and she felt her chest start to burn again. Cliff diving plus Bella always ends in tragedy. She started to growl out of frustration and pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes. Jacob was panicking now. He couldn't let her change right out in the open, especially since her vision loss. Jacob could feel himself getting angrier too. He pressed his hand to his gut to sustain his own inner demon. When Bella didn't stop her hysterics, Jacob finally let go.

"I DO COMPREHEND BELLA. BUT IT WILL PASS. NOW STOP BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID." Jacob yelled as he clasped his hands around her wrists so she'd stop. Bella whimpered at the sudden force he used on her and sniffled as he stared at her. "Just-just wait okay? This won't last more then an hour." His body began to calm when he stared into her black eyes. He felt terrible….like he brought this curse upon her. At that moment Jacob Black hated himself more then ever.

"H-How do you know?" Bella whispered helplessly.

"I just do okay Bells? And having werewolf vision is like….seeing things for the first time. It's totally worth it okay? Just cool down, its impossible to make this stop…trust me…" Jacob whispered as he moved his hands from her wrists, but Bella didn't want him to let go. Quickly she captured his large hands and entangled there fingers together. The young werewolf smirked at that and rubbed the pads of his fingers over her skin. Bella tilted her head up to feel the spray of the sea on her face and let out a sigh to calm herself more. She knew some bad things would happen in this process, and she was thankful to have Jake with her. He was her rock and she couldn't help but feel like she was beginning to love him. Though she did feel so undeserving of him, and yet he professed his love her over and over. You could say she was lucky. She opened her eyes and found that her vision was a little better, as of now she could see shadows and the outline of the scenery.

"Bella your eyes….I can see a little bit of white showing. You're getting better." Jacob said as a large grin crossed his face. A ghost of a smile crossed Bella's lips as she laid down in the sand. Jacob moved next to her, and allowed her to put her hand in his.

"What other changes are going to happen to me Jake?" Bella asked in a whispered voice. Jacob tilted his head to the side and stared at her before speaking.

"Sharper teeth…more muscles…more of an appetite. It's nothing you can't handle Bell's." He said. "I doubt we're gonna get anymore surprises. At least I hope so."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Bella smiled at that which made Jacob feel relieved that she was feeling better about this. He pulled her closer to his chest and closed his eyes. Soon the two werewolves fell into a dreamless sleep, the ocean water lapping at there ankles while the salty ocean breeze calmed them.

The mid afternoon sunlight now directly hit the shoreline where Bella and Jacob lay fast asleep. Bella's eyes shuddered as a large wave crashed just below her feet. A small moaning noise escaped her lips before she was completely aware of her surroundings. Slowly but surely, her large brown eyes opened to reveal practically a whole new world to her. The new werewolf gasped and swallowed hard at the amazing site that painted the scenery. Everything was so clear and beautiful; it was so overwhelming that Bella laid back down and stared at the sky. It was perfect and now resembled a sparkling sapphire.

"Jake!" She whispered happily. Bella turned over to see Jacob fast asleep, curled up in the sand. At the exact moment Bella Swan laid eyes on him, she could feel the earth stop spinning. It was like the only thing that mattered at the moment was….Jake. Her chest swelled and she had to rest her hand on her heart to keep herself balanced.

_'Why have I never noticed how perfect he is?'_

Bella stayed in that exact position just admiring his flawless face. She watched as his body as it stirred and stretched before he completely sat up next to her. He watched as she stared at him, a curious expression crossing his russet skin, and then realization hit him.

"BELLA. HOLY CRAP, YOU CAN SEE!" Jacobs booming voice caught her off guard and before she knew it, she fell backwards into the sand. He laughed at her before reaching out and grasping her hand gently and pulling her into an embrace. She laughed for the first time in a few days which now caught Jacob off guard as well.

"I never thought I'd see the day you would laugh again." He whispered before kissing her forehead gently. Bella just smiled and hugged him tightly to her chest.

"I can't believe we fell asleep on the beach." Bella said.

"Wouldn't be the first time for me."

"What?"

"Um never mind. Let's go back to the house, we gotta get cleaned up if we're gonna back it to the barbeque." Jacob said as he stood up. He brushed the sand off of his arms and back before shaking out his hair like a dog. Bella shrieked when she felt the tiny grains of sand fall on her.

"Jacob!" She said while brushing the sand off her own body. Jacob laughed and put on an apologetic smile before reaching down and pulling her on her feet.

"Come on." They started to walk back to Billy's house hand in hand.

"So….what barbeque are we going to?" She asked while moving her hands through her long curly hair. Grains of sand fell out and eventually she gave up knowing that only a shower can save her hair now.

"Who else do we know that would have one." He asked.

"I know many people. Your not my only means on a social life. Be specific." She teased as he pretended to be offended by that comment.

"Let's just make it a surprise." He said with a laugh. They walked back in silence for the rest of the walk. Bella was still admiring everything. It all looked so new and vibrant. But as Bella was staring at the scenery, Jacob was having his own fun admiring her. She had the innocence of a small child, and now the curiosity. He found it to be quite adorable. The two eventually made it back to the Black's house with no sign of anyone. The lights were all off and Billy's car was gone. As they entered the house Jacob saw the red light of the answering machine blinking. He pulled Bella to his side and pressed the 'play' button.

_'Bella? Its your father. I am so sorry for what happened yesterday. You're my only daughter and I should have given you a chance to talk to me. No one in the entire world should be kicked out of there own home. I do love you Bell's, honestly. Everything was just happening so fast and it's such a change that—I….it was just hard to take in. Billy is here and explained everything to me…_

There was a small pause and Bella held onto Jacobs hand tightly. Tears were brimming her new eyes now.

_So I do understand what's happening. Please come home okay? Bye sweetheart._ And with that the answering machine clicked.

"I hate him." Bella muttered more to herself then to Jacob.

"What?" he asked while turning her to face him.

"I HATE HIM! How could he do that? Just-just turn around and tell me he's sorry. HE IS NOT SORRY. After what happened I don't know if I can go back…ever."

"Bella he's your dad. He was just scared when you…growled at him. Before today he didn't even know things like us existed. But maybe it'd be best if you stayed here and just…cooled off for the next day or so." Jacob said as he rubbed her back soothingly. She didn't say anything so Jake took that as a sign to lead her to the bathroom.

"You shower off and then I'll take you to the barbeque. I think you'll find that it's not so bad being a monster after it." Jacob said before kissing her lightly on the forehead. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room, leaving Bella to get clean and sort herself out a little.

_A/N: I told you this story is going down hill! Grrr. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm totally open for suggestions!! Please and thank you. And if you didn't understand, Bella did imprint on Jacob. That could've been confusing. And can Billy drive? Oh well, lets pretend he has one of those cars that you use with your hands._

Andddd again I'm sorry. This story is getting butchered. :[. 


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Awww you guys are too kind to me! I swear you all are spoiling me with your amazing comments._

Bella let out a deep calming breath when Jacob left the bathroom. She really was getting the hang of controlling her emotions, even for a hormonal teenager. Reaching behind the shower curtain, Bella let her hands turn the knobs to the shower. Water fell from the showerhead and she stepped back to let the water warm up. She began to take the red bathing suite off of her body, her fingers trying desperately to untwist the tie in the back. It eventually came undone and she tossed it in the corner behind the door. She rubbed her swollen muscles gingerly and glanced up at the mirror. Tilting her head to the side she couldn't help but notice an even bigger difference now, though she smiled at the reflection. Bella had to admit that she looked…amazing. Finally! The ever so modest Bella Swan admits that she looked semi attractive for once. _Incredible_. Turning to the side she pulled the curtain back and stepped into the hot shower. Bella didn't even realize that the water was at a scorching temperature….for a human at least.

She began to hum quietly to herself as she washed all of the sand particles off of her body. She grabbed the bar of soap off the ledge; her eyes darting quickly over the tiling. A flash of black stuck out in her peripheral vision and she turned to the side. Immediately she saw a small spider perched in the corner of the bathtub. A shriek blasted through her vocal cords and she fell back into the shower curtain. Before she knew it, Jacob barged into the bathroom and stared at the scene in front of him. Bella was tightly wrapped within the fabric of the shower curtain and leaning against the wall. He raised an eyebrow at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Um…Bella? I—uh…what's going on?" Jake said while resting his hand on the back of his neck.

"Jake! Oh god there's a spider. Kill it!" She screeched while clutching the shower curtain tighter around her body. Jacob looked at her strangely and then erupted with his deep laughter.

"You're--you're kidding me right?" He said while stifling back another laugh.

"Jake just kill the damn spider already! Or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You can try Bella….…" He said with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry, I will…." She mumbled while staring dangerously at the creepy crawly that was perched at the corner of the shower. Jake laughed again and picked up a tissue. Soon enough he had the spider squashed and thrown into the garbage.

"See? That's how a real werewolf handles spiders." Jacob said while crossing his arms over his chest. Bella just rolled her eyes at him and pushed the curtain back into place. She poked her head out of the side and glared at him.

"Just go so I can take my shower." Bella said bitterly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and protect you? I can always join…." Jacob started to laugh uncontrollably. Bella gaped at him and threw her wash cloth at him. It hit him square in the face which made the young werewolf straightened his jaw and stood up so his back was parallel to the wall.

"Excuse me Bella? You got something to say?"

"When I'm done with my shower I'm going to break your legs!"

"You couldn't even harm the spider! Sorry to break it to you, but you could not take me on."

"Oh so your scared now?" She teased while moving back behind the shower curtain.

"Far from it Bells." He said while leaning against the tiled wall as he stared at the shadow her body created behind the curtain. She had such a beautiful frame, and even more so now because of her newly developed features. He fell deep into thought, completely mesmerized by Bella Swan and all of her perfection.

"Jake go wait in your room. I'll be done soon." She said as she poked her head out from the curtain again. The werewolf was quickly brought out of his reverie. He looked up and gave her a sheepish grin. Jacob couldn't believe how lost he could get when he thought about her. She was just so perfect for him, and he found it quite impossible to stop thinking about her. When Bella raised an eyebrow at him, his dark colored cheeks actually started to have a hint of crimson to them.

"What? Oh…sure sure." He exited the bathroom and went into his bedroom. Slowly he laid down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling, his mind yet again wondering back to the cute brunette who was using his shower. He rolled over and let out a frustrated groan, his eyes now locking on his bedroom floor. Jacob knew how in love with her he was, and it killed him to think that she was barley on the territory of being his girlfriend. Her indecisiveness about there relationship was such a stab to the heart, but Jacob strived to be the man she needed. And men don't let the women they love know that there in pain. Eventually Bella would love him, and he would definitely wait for her.

"Jake?" came the sweet sultry voice of none other then Bella herself. Jacob quickly broke his gaze with the floor and looked up to see her standing there in a towel. His lungs stopped working for a second before he realized he forgot to breath. Her beautiful ringlets were soaking wet and already curling. Basically, Jacob found that she was even more flawless in her natural state.

"Jacooooob." Bella repeated. Once again he was shocked out of his daydream.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella." He said while sitting up. "What do you need?"

"Um clothes would be nice…"

"Just go right on in to Rachel's room. Take anything you want. She's at college right now anyway so she won't notice." Bella nodded and left the bedroom. Biting her lower lip she walked attentively towards Jacob's sister's room. The small werewolf stood in front of Rachel's dresser, selecting a few items. Before long Bella decided on a casual form fitting blue dress. Something that would be easy to take off incase she had to 'change'. She walked back into Jacob's room and smiled at him. Finding him in another daydream she let out a small laugh. _What has got his mind so spaced out?_ She wondered before sitting down next to him. Bella wanted desperately to ease his mind, so she did the first thing that popped into her mind. Reaching over she took his face in her hands gently.

"Bella wha-" The brunette cut him off by pressing her lips to his. It was a sweet an innocent kiss, and the two of them cherished every moment of it. When she pulled back Bella saw that a huge grin was plastered to Jacob's lips.

"What was that for?" He asked while running his fingers over her jawbone. Bella smiled and grasped his hand within hers.

"Cause I wanted to make you happy."

"Bell's…you shouldn't do something just because it'd make me happy."

"Well I also did it cause…" Bella felt the butterflies churn inside her gut and she couldn't help but feel the blood rush to her pale cheeks. "….IthinkI'mfallingforyoujake." Bella said the last part so fast that all the words blurred together. She was so nervous to spill her feelings out, and she wasn't too good at it…

"Woah what?" Jacob asked in a confused voice.

"I think I'm…falling for…you." Jacob didn't waste a second, he leaned in and kissed her roughly, his arms clasping around her back and pulled her to him. The two kissed for a while, just enjoying one another's taste. Bella gasped when she felt Jacobs 'enthusiasm' which made Jacob laugh. He pulled her down to peck her once on the lips.

"We should go." Jacob said in an unusually high voice for him. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "You know…so we won't be late for the barbeque." Bella nodded in agreement and followed Jacob out of his house. They walked towards the Uley house staring up at each other with grins plastered to faces.

"So um Bella….I don't know how to ask this so I'm just gonna come out and say it. Will you be my girlfriend?" He quickly closed his eyes, afraid to look at her now. Bella let out a laugh and finally felt at peace with her decision. She stopped walking and stood on her tip toes to kiss him adoringly. Even though she was a lot taller then before, Jacob still surpassed her….immensely. He opened his eyes and the grin returned to his face.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now common! We're gonna be late." Bella said and took his hand in hers.

"Alright, let's go." Bella followed her _boyfriend _to Sam and Emily's house.

***************************

The two arrived to the Uley house rather quickly, and immediately they were bombarded by hugs.

"Oh Bella I am so happy you will be joining our little family." Emily squealed as she hugged the young girl tightly to her chest. Apparently Quil and Embry already broke the news to them all.

"Hell yes! Welcome Bella." Said Seth as he and Jared trapped her in a tight hug. Leah walked over to her next and actually gave her a genuine smile. It was rare for her, but it made this whole thing a lot better.

"It's nice to have another girl werewolf. I was beginning to feel alone…" Bella smiled at her as well.

"And I'm glad I'm not the only girl either." The two laughed and Jacob walked over to wrap an arm around his girlfriend.

"Alright alright, enough with the 'welcomes'. Lets eat I'm starved." All the men agreed and walked over to the grill where Sam was cooking the meats. Bella sighed as she watched Sam. Apparently he wasn't too accepting of her becoming one of them. Emily walked over to her and rested a hand on her arm.

"He will come around. Don't let him bother you." Emily said reassuringly.

"Thank you." was Bella's meek response.

The entire pack took a seat on the grass as they ate. Jacob looked over at Bella and saw how she was less tense then before. It made him happy to know that his family would be a good replacement for the Cullen's. Probably an even better one. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She smiled up at him and allowed him to kiss her lips. Bella was a bit uncomfortable with public affection, so she kept everything short and sweet for now. When the pack was finished eating, everyone was happily chatting away about everything. Bella felt bad about Emily having to clean everything up herself, so she and Leah helped out a little bit.

The new werewolf began to scrape the grill clean, while Leah and Emily did the dishes inside. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her torso and a smile graced her lips when Jacob rocked her side to side in his arms. He was so adorable. Eventually Jacob moved his hands to her hips and gave them a squeeze before resting his lips on her neck. Bella loved his affection, but doing it in front of her new family made her feel weird.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Embry teased.

"Jealous Embry?" Was Jacobs retort as he pulled Bella around and kissed her deeply on the lips. She could hear all the boys wolf whistling and howling at them which deep down made her self conscious. Pulling back, Bella rolled her eyes and hit him in the chest. Jacob mocked being hurt and returned to his friends. She returned to cleaning the grill. _Boys._ She thought as her hands scrubbed vigorously.

The night progressed quickly, and before Bella knew it everyone was relaxing by a nice bon fire. She was securely wrapped in her boyfriends arms staring up at the sky along with everyone else. It was such a perfect evening and virtually nothing could ruin it for her.

A sickening smell greeted Bella's nostrils and she sat up quickly. Jacob followed suit, and eventually so did the entire pack. The smell was horrible enough to make Bella sick to her stomach, and yet it was slightly familiar to her.

"What is that?" She whispered to Jacob who was staring venomously into the black night.

"Cullen."

_A/N: Good? Bad? Review please! Everything I'm writing is spur of the moment. So I have no idea where this story is going. Any suggestions? Or should I just wing it…..?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Your reviews are so great. Some of you gave me ideas. I hope I'm doing good with this. Read and review! _

Bella's heart lurched when Jacob said 'Cullen', but it could be any of them though and jumping to conclusions was something Bella learned not to do. Jacob bounded to his feet and inched slowly towards the darkness. Bella stood up too and reached out to grasp her boy friends warm rough hand for comfort. Why would any of them pass the treaty lines? They all know the severity of the consequences, especially when dealing with a large pack like this. Jacob turned around when he felt Bella's hand in his. Squeezing it gently the two pressed onward towards the direction of the horrific smell. But before they got any further, a silhouette of a body gently made its way out of the forest. Flawless pale skin shone in the moonlight and it made Bella gasp.

"What are you doing here? You know your kind is not allowed on this territory. Leave now and we won't have to kill you." Said Jacob. His leadership instincts were taking over now, and combined with his protectiveness of Bella made each of his threats more valid. He tilted his head to the side and squared his jaw authoritatively. It honestly broke Bella's heart to see someone she used to call family standing there with such sadness in there eyes. If only vampires could cry…

"Please just hear me out. I know I broke our treaty, but it's not meant to cause a war. Just-just let me at least talk to Bella. Only for a moment and then I promise I'll go." Came Esme Cullen's sweet motherly voice. She sounded so broken that Bella could feel her chest swell with a combination of guilt and pity. Esme bit her lower lip in anticipation to what the werewolves would say…or do to her. But this was an emergency and she didn't know how much time there was left.

"Please." Esme's voice was almost inaudible now, but Bella's new ability to hear even the most diminutive sounds was quite helpful. Jacob stood there fuming at the matter though. The fact that one of _them_ was on **his** territory physically hurt him. Sam was standing next to Jacob now and they were both giving the small vampire deathly glares. Bella turned around and stood in front of both the werewolves, giving them pleading looks.

"Just give me a second. Esme is a part of my life whether you two like it or not. She's like a mother to me and helped save my life numerous amounts of times."

"Bella I'm sorry but you're too fragile right now to get caught up in some sort of game. We don't know what's happening to your body and how much it can handle." Said Sam as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bell's I have to agree with Sam. I love you and all, but this…this isn't right."

"If you two can't accept this then fine. I don't want to be apart of a family that censors my life and who I consider friends." Bella turned around and headed towards Esme, but Jacob grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her to him. He had a protective look in his eyes, but it was also mixed with a bit of sympathy for her.

"You can't leave us Bella. I'm sorry okay? But I can't see you get hurt."

"Esme will not hurt me." Bella swore. "She's like a mother to me. Now just give me a second, something is wrong and either way I'm going to help the Cullen's any way I can." Bella argued before wrenching her hand out of Jacob's grip. You could clearly see the shivers going down the werewolf's spine. Thank god for Sam and his comforting words. Quickly the new werewolf made her way over to Esme. Passing her a small smile, Bella pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"What is it?" She whispered when they broke apart.

"Its Edward…it seems he well….It's hard to explain so here." Esme handed her a letter. A quizzical expression crossed Bella's defined features before she decided opening it would be a good start.

_My dearest Bella,_

Before I left, I wanted to tell you how sorry I was. But when I went to your house I saw…well heard, that you were living with Jacob for the time being. Just hear me out for now. I do love you. I probably will for the rest of my life. I don't think there will be any other women in this world that could make me as happy…or as human. And now thanks to my stupidity I also have to live with the fact that I turned you into a monster. I know that I can never undo what I did and for that I pay with my undying self loathing. For now I reside with the Volturi for I cannot dwell in Forks when I know that you are there with Jacob. I'll no doubt be more useful to them anyway. It seems I continue to make mistakes whenever I'm in Forks. I'm so sorry Bella.

Forever yours,  
Edward

To say Bella was heartbroken was an understatement. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest as she stared blankly at the letter in her hands. Esme smoothed out her dress and took a seat next to her.

"Bella I know your probably upset and shocked, but we need your help. We need you to get him back. Carlisle and Alice tried to talk him out of it, but his mind was set on leaving. I fear that they will turn him away from his 'vegetarian life'. But most of all I'm terrified of loosing a son." Esme rested her head on her knees and stared at the earth. "I don't know how our family will function without Edward. We are all just so…close."

"Esme I can't get Edward back for you. I'm so…different now and the only way he'd come back is if I wanted him back. But that's impossible now. Besides, my life resides here now. On the reservation with them. I do love you all and I'd hate to see you all…suffer on account of some thing I did, but its impossible for me to get him back for you."

"Oh please Bella. I've already lost one child, don't make me loose another." Esme whispered.

"You know he won't listen to me. He's too stubborn."

"Yes he will Bella! He thinks you hate him…despise him."

"I kind of do Esme. I just-I just need some time to heal. This all happened so fast for me! And he hurt me. He hurt me so bad I don't know if it's possible for me to accept his apology." Bella felt her eyes start to burn and she tried oh so desperately to hold them back.

"Please Bella?" Esme pleaded. When Bella opened her mouth to speak, Jacob walked over and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think you've been here long enough. Go home." He leaned down and helped Bella to her feet while Esme got up as well. The vampire gave one more pleading look before whispering a 'goodbye'. Bella blinked and the woman was gone. She turned around and stared up at her boy friends face before completely shattering into his arms. Sobs racked her body and Jacob just held her close to him. He let her fall apart, just whispering to her that it'd be okay over and over until he himself believed it.

"J-Jake I think I have to help."

"No. Bella you don't have to do anything. Edwards a big boy, he can handle himself. If leaving is his choice then you cannot change that."

"But I have to. What choice do I have Jake? We all know he's making a mistake and….I cannot turn my back on someone that I use to love so much. Please understand that."

"I do. But I refuse to see you get hurt. Look what happened last time! Let him fall on his ass. Don't try to save him Bella. For you sake…for my sake." He said while pushing her back slightly to look at her face.

"How could you be so selfish?" She asked while wiping her own tears. "He needs help, and he's too stubborn to listen to anyone by me."

"I'm not being selfish! Far from it in fact. I'm looking out for you. Seeing you cry…like this over him is sickening! It's not right okay? You did nothing to deserve what has happened to you. And it's all that leeches fault."

"Only cause he loves me!" She pleaded.

"I love you too Bella! Why do we follow this pattern? You commit to me and then decide that HE needs you more. I've been KILLING myself trying to get you to be happy again. And you still go back to thinking about what's best for HIM."

"But-" Bella said, but Jacob cut her off.

"No Bella! Even now when you two are polar opposites, I still loose! I'm so tired of getting hurt in this endless cycle. Right now you choose. Me, or him?"

"JACOB I AM NOT CHOOSING. I LOVE YOU, I SWEAR I DO. BUT I CANNOT JUST….abandoned him." She said that last part in a whisper.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said while picking her chin up and staring at her. "I am looking out for my girlfriend and our relationship. Edwards going to live forever….just like you. He has forever to decide his place in the world. Okay? Just sleep on this." Jacob said while kissing her forehead gently. Bella finally listened to him and nodded her head slowly.

"Fine. Let's just go…" She said bitterly. Anger swelled in her gut, but she choked it back to keep the peace. Bella realized that if she was going to do anything, telling Jacob would be a bad idea. But she had to agree, sleeping on this would be a good idea. The two said there goodbyes to the pack and made there way home in silence. As they entered the Black's house, they both washed up and went to bed. As they laid on the soft mattress together, Jacob pulled his girlfriend close to him and kissed her on the lips.

"I do love you Bella." He whispered in a husky voice that was thick with weariness. When she locked eyes with him in the dark, Bella couldn't help but feel guilty. Wanting to save her ex boyfriend maybe was the wrong choice.

"I love you too Jake." Bella reciprocated the kiss and then snuggled into Jacob's warm taut chest before falling asleep.

_A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm so sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Midterms are this week though, so things are gonna be hectic. Bear with me. Oh and review please!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in almost a week. Everything has been so crazy lately though. My grandfather just moved into an assisted living place and I had midterms and other family drama. Let's just say I am so glad this week is over. I hope you all can forgive me! I will try as hard as I can to update sooner. Kay? Kay._

During the night Bella awoke with a sudden abruptness, her body was sitting upright and a crease of sweat was forming on her forehead. Her breathing was erratic and she held her hand to her chest. She suddenly felt sick, but her deep breathing helped pull back the sickening feeling in her gut. Looking down, Bella noticed her fingers intertwined with Jacobs and that made her smile. Her eyes followed from there hands to his arm and then finally to his body. He looked so peaceful and cute she couldn't help but lean over and kiss his cheek. When she pulled back her eyes landed on his clock which read '2:45'. Slowly the brunette crept out of the bed and towards the door. Her fingers slowly grasped the door knob and she tried desperately to open it as quietly as possible. She needed to get out of the room and help _him_, before her nightmare became even remotely true.

"What no goodbye?" The deep voice of Jacobs broke the silence and startled Bella to no end. She whipped her head around and let out a surprise gasp. Swallowing hard she regained her posture and stared at him.

"J-Jake! Oh—I…was—um."

"Just leaving?" Jacob added as he stood up from his bed and took a few short steps closer to her. Bella bit her lower lip as she stared at the hurt expression that was marking his perfect face.

"No I was just…Jacob please don't…" And again Bella was at a loss for an excuse. There eyes locked for a mere second before the guilt swarmed the young women's gut. She felt a magnetic pull within herself and was drawn to Jacob. It was a needing feeling. One that was hard to describe. She felt like he _needed_ her and somehow her body knew it. Bella tried hard to look away from his gaze, but failed miserably. Before she registered what was going on, she was standing only inches from him and all thoughts of her dream and leaving him vanished.

"Did you feel that?" She whispered while resting her hand over her stomach to try to locate the origin of the alluring pull she and Jacob were sharing.

"Yea…" He said in a confused tone while staring down at his own body. Jacob had to admit that he felt differently lately, but he assumed it was because there were so many changes going on in his life now and his new found leadership among the group and Bella becoming a werewolf. It was all very nerve-wracking, but this feeling….it felt…amazing? More then that actually. Bella looked up at him, her eyes were wide and she could feel the magnetic feeling getting stronger between them. This feeling was too strong to be human, the only thing that made sense to this was that it had something to do with her change. Jacob searched his mind for anything that could put this into context. He mostly thought of what Sam told him but came up with virtually nothing. And then it occurred to him that the only werewolf thing involving someone else would be _imprinting._

"Oh my god." He mumbled as he looked up to catch her gaze. Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked hurriedly. Bella **needed** to know what was going on with them. Whenever she looked at him today she felt so different. Bella wanted answers…..now.

"I think…we imprinted?" His answer sounded like a question. Can werewolves imprint on each other? Did he imprint on her and not notice? This was horribly confusing. Bella backed away slowly until she reached the wall. Jacob looked morally hurt at her reaction to this revelation.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the magnetic pull towards Bella increased. Walking towards her he wrapped his arms around her thin frame and allowed her to cuddle into his chest.

"Nothing Jake. I've said this thousands of times, but this is all happening so fast and I'm just confused and scared." She muttered into his chest. Jacobs hold on her increased as he kissed her forehead gently.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad we imprinted on each other. I don't think I could trust anyone else with my heart." Bella smiled at that and let Jacob walk them back to his bed. When he sat her down on the mattress she let out a sigh and curled up into the pillow. Jacob soon joined her and pulled her body into him.

"So are you going to tell me why you were leaving?" He asked in a whisper while his fingers pushed her hair away from her face. Jacob sort of knew what the answer was, and it hurt horribly to think about it. But he needed to hear her say it. Bella honestly felt bad if she told him. Her new found love for him was so fragile despite the fact that they imprinted on each other, she didn't want to mess it up.

"I think it'd be best if we forgot about that…." Bella said while meeting his eyes.

"If you're afraid of hurting me, I don't think you can anymore."

"Why is that?" She questioned while pushing him back a little and sitting up.

"I don't think our bodies will let us." Jacob answered as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Oh…"

"So just tell me….please? I want to know what was bothering you. When you woke up you seemed pretty upset…." Jacob ran his fingers over her lips which caused them to twitch into a smile. Bella turned over, honestly not wanting to smile at the moment. Jacob seized the opportunity to kiss her shoulder and neck. A shiver erupted down her spine and she let out a cool breath of air.

"It was just about Edward....I dreamt that I was in Italy looking for him. But when I found him, he had his hands wrapped around some child's neck with this murderous look in his eyes. Which were a disturbing crimson color. Oh Jake it was awful. I can't him go out a kill people just because I rejected him!" Bella pulled away from his touch and got to her feet, but the tugging sensation in her gut stopped her from doing anything else. She turned around and stared at him with wide frightened eyes. Every time she wanted to care for Edward her thoughts went back to Jacob and how much he needed her. Jacob moved towards her side of the bed and allowed her to collapse into his well muscled arms.

"Bella please don't let this dream upset you and make you want to help him. It was just your imagination anyway. Nothing is going to happen. I swear." His words reassured her and she leaned up to press her lips to his gently. They stayed like that for a few minutes, there lips just pecking one another's until all of Bella's insecurities of Edward evaporated out of her. When they broke apart she leaned in for a gentle warm hug.

"I'm sorry I still have feelings for him…its hard to get over your first love…" She whispered. Honestly Jacob felt jealous of the leech. He wanted that part of Bella to be his. More then anything he wanted to be her first and only love. But he was thankful they shared a bond that was more then just being boy friend a girl friend. They were spiritually connected and that did make up for it.

"That's in the past Bella….don't worry about it. I still love you okay?" Bella nodded and pushed him back against the mattress. Jacob let out a small laugh as she crawled on top of him. She was downright adorable and everything she did was absolutely amazing. They both fell asleep in each others arms for the second time that night. And this time neither of them woke up.

**********************

Sunlight streamed into Jacob's bedroom window causing him to stir in his sleep. He rolled over to hear a loud gasp in his ear.

"Jake get off! You're squishing me!" Bella squealed as she pushed him off of her. Jacob just laughed at her and stayed where he was. "JACOB!" Even with her new found strength, Jacob was still stronger then her. The young werewolf wrapped her legs around her boy friends torso and used all of her body to flip them over. It worked, but Jacob caught her and thrusted her back towards the mattress. One of the perks of Bella being a werewolf was that he didn't have to treat her like a fragile soap bubble anymore. They could throw fists and beat each other up, and neither of them will amount to any real harm. Jacob smirked and pinned her down her wrists. Thinking quickly, the small brunette leaned up and smashed her lips to his for a very heated kiss. Jacob let out a surprise growl and kissed back with as much passion and fire as Bella was putting in. In his moment of weakness Bella pulled out from under him and managed to stand off the bed. She turned around and shot Jacob a smirk.

"Oh you play dirty." He grumbled before standing up and capturing her in his arms. Bella let out a shriek and rested her hands on his arms as he threw her on the bed again.

"Jaaaaaaaake." She yelled as he pinned her down again. Before Jacob could do anything else, his stomach growled impossibly loud signifying his undying hunger. Bella laughed at him and gave him a slight push.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Let's go get food." The two of them walked out of his bedroom hand in hand. They entered the kitchen to see Billy seated at his usual end of the table. But what was not expected was to see Charlie seated at the other end of the table. Bella's hands started to shake violently and a vicious look passed her eyes as she glared at him. Jacob rested his hands on the sides of her arms to calm her though it barley worked.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" She yelled as she tried to leap forward, but Jacobs iron like arms clasped her to his chest.

"Easy Bella. He's just here to talk" came Billy's feeble voice. He turned to Charlie and just sighed. "Start talking to her, cause I don't think she's gonna calm down any more." Billy said in a low voice. Charlie nodded at that and started to speak.

"Bells I'm so sorry I overreacted to your….change. I was scared and shocked. It's not everyday you find out that mythical…..things exist. I'm always going to love you Bella, no matter what you are. Please come home." He pleaded as he slowly stood up from his chair. Angry tears were flooding her eyes as she stared at her father. Her chest hurt just looking at him. She shook her head and broke away from Jacob's rigid hold on her and ran towards the door. The young werewolf felt emotionally hurt and destroyed when she stared at her father. Charlie hurt her in the worst way and the wound he left in her was throbbing. Her legs took her to the only sanctuary she could ever find. _The meadow._

Ignoring all the shouts and yells for her to come back, Bella tore through Jacob's overly large tee shirt and into her new wolf skin before disappearing completely into the trees.

_A/N: This chapter was stupid. I am still as sorry as I can be. Please review to make me smile though._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You guys are the best! This sounds corny, but your reviews do brighten up my day. So yay! :] Sorry my updates are taking forever. But school will always come first.

Despite Bella's new body and sharper senses, her chronic clumsiness was still in affect. As she ran through the think woods, her paws continued to get tangled in the growth around her. Small whimpers emitted from the back of her throat as her running continued to gain speed. If she could cry in her new body she would be. Bella again tripped onto the murky green colored earth, her white fur becoming engrossed with filth. A howl fell from her mouth as she curled her body up against the grass. Her body was aching and her chest felt so weighted to the ground that it hurt to move. Bella was so frustrated, more at herself then at anyone else. She hated the fact that she couldn't forgive people so easily. She hated the fact that she continued to hurt the people that care about her. She hated _herself._

_'Bella please come back. You need to resolve your problems with Charlie.' _ Came Jacob's smooth deep voice. Bella perked her head up a little but then realized he wasn't actually _with _her. She made a small whimpering noise before burying her face within her large paws. A few minutes later she could feel something poking her in the side. Turning her head to the side she could see Jacob standing there in his wolf form.

_'I don't like being ignored Bells….'_ Jacob nudged her in the side again and Bella let out a low growl.

_'I want to be alone Jake. I have a lot to think about…'_

'There's nothing to think about. Charlie is sorry and he's beating himself up pretty bad about it. He doesn't deserve to be given the cold shoulder by his only daughter.'

'And his only daughter shouldn't have to face cold heartedness of a father. Jake you didn't see the way he looked at me. He stared at me like….like I was a monster! Like I disgraced him!'

'Bella he didn't even know things like us existed! Give him a chance. For me at least? I cannot let MY own father deal with this. Please Bella?'

'Jake don't be so insensitive! I'm hurting really bad right now and you're on his side. You're my boyfriend. Act like it.' That came out more bitterly then she intended it to so she looked up at him.

_'I just want to fix this. I feel like I'm the cause of this…'_

'But Jacob-' He cut her off.__

'No. Bella I turned you into this monster and I'm just trying to make this better for everyone. I messed up your life, Charlie's life, and basically my entire pack. I'm hurting everyone and I don't know how to fix this. I'm really sorry.' After Jacobs little speech, guilt spread through Bella's body. Now SHE was being insensitive to him…this had to stop. Getting to her feet she nuzzled her head into his neck and let out a small whimper. The tugging feeling in her gut signaled that Jacob needed her at the moment which only made her press closer to him

_'I'm sorry J-' _And again Bella was cut off by her body shaking violently again. Jacob blinked, and before he knew it she was back in her human form. Bella really had to practice being in her wolf form. Immediately her hands covered up parts of her body and a blush crept into her pale cheeks. Jacob did his part and looked away before extending his back leg. She saw an overly large button up shirt and took it from its bindings.

"Thanks Jake…" She said with a small smile before buttoning up her shirt. It was weird how Jake was now thinking before he acted. That thought made a larger smile grace her face. When her fingers finished buttoning up one of Jakes shirts she looked up to find that he was gone. Arching an eyebrow, the small women turned around to be greeted by more trees and no Jake.

"Jacob?" She heard a rustling noise come from behind a tree and then Jacob walked out from behind the tree struggling with the zipper to his pants.

"God. Damn. Jeans!" He mumbled while Bella let out a small laugh as she walked over to him. She grabbed a hold of his zipper which made Jake gasp and slowly pulled it up. Bella was shocked with the burst of courage she just experienced. She blushed again and turned her head away from him.

"Well I guess I should go…apologize to Charlie…."

"Mm I think he's the one who should apologize to you."

"Oh so your taking my side now?" She teased while starting to walk back towards Jacob's house.

"Well you _are_ my girlfriend after all." He said sardonically which caused Bella to hit him in the chest. Jacob clutched his upper body and let out a small 'ow'.

"Jeez Bella, mind your own strength!"

"Aw poor Jakey can't handle me anymore?" Bella said while quickening there pace ever so slightly. Jacob put on a hurt expression as he followed her out of the forest.

"Yea okay Bells. I'll let you think that. Only cause I love you." He said while draping an arm around her waist. Bella leaned into him comfortably. She needed his love right now, it was the only thing that remained a constant in her life anymore.

They made it back to the Billy's house and the two cautiously walked in the front door. An eerie silence crept through the house and she clutched tighter to Jacobs arms. No one was home.

"W-Where did they go?" She asked confused as her boy friend allowed her fall back into his arms. His eyes scanned the room before they landed on a white piece of paper on the kitchen counter. Jacob ran his fingers over it before picking it up. It read,

_Jake and Bella,_

Charlie has work and I decided to go visit Sue.  
I'll be home after dinner.

-Billy

The werewolf sighed before turning to his girlfriend. "Charlie went to work." He said as he tossed the note in the trash and taking a seat on top of the counter. Bella said 'oh' before walking over to him and rested an elbow on the counter. She stared off into space, her mind wondering off into day dreams. Her thoughts mainly landing on Charlie

"I should go to him." Bella whispered before sitting up.

"What?" Jacob asked while hopping off the counter top and took a hold of her wrist. She looked upset and he didn't want her going out and doing something stupid.

"I'm gonna go see Charlie…and apologize before I loose my nerve. You stay here….I'll be back later." Bella leaned over and pressed her lips to his dark cheek before walking towards the door.

"Bella…you might want to change first. Going around in just a tee shirt might give people the wrong idea." He said with a laugh. Bella immediately blushed and looked down at herself.

"O-Oh….yea."

"I'll take you home so you can change." Jacob said while taking a hold of his car keys and leading her towards the door. Bella silently agreed with a nod and followed him to the rabbit. Eventually they made it back to her house and she let out a deep breath. Her eyes immediately landed on the screen door that was still broken off of its hinges. She cringed at the memory and then quickly exited the passenger seat. Jacob was ready to turn the car off and get out, but Bella was quickly at his window and stopped him from doing it.

"Go home Jake, I can handle myself."

"Um…are you sure? I don't want you to get upset and have something bad happen. I'd feel safer if I was there." He said firmly.

"No. I'm a big girl now and I think I can control myself a bit better." She said while leaning up on her tip toes. Jacob sighed and stared at the road in front of him before replying.

"Fine. But when you're done, please come over kay?" He asked. Bella just nodded and leaned up for a gentle kiss. And with that the small brunette entered her house. She heard the motor of Jacobs car rumble as he drove down the dirt path towards La Push. When she made it into her room she unbuttoned Jacob's shirt and placed it on her bed before changing into a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. Quickly she brushed out her dark curls and let them fall at mid back. _Maybe I should get a hair cut…Jakes right about the whole 'shaggy hair being a nuisance thing.'_ Bella thought to herself as she searched her room for sandals, they'd be easiest to take off….just in case.

The brunette quickly left her house and made her way to her red truck that was conveniently located on the street. As she hopped into the car, she stuck her key into the ignition and heard the engine roar to life. The sound made her smile since she couldn't remember the last time she heard it. Her brown iris's landed on the gas gauge arrow which was currently resting on E. Bella quickly drove to the police station, making sure to drive the quickest ways to preserve gas. She was in no mood to go to the gas station.

As the young werewolf pulled up to the station, she noticed that Charlie's police car wasn't in the parking lot. She pulled into a spot and then hopped out of the car and towards the front door. Looking around she gave the man behind the front desk a small smile.

"Hi is Chief Swan here?" She asked while biting on her lower lip. The man shook his head no.

"Sorry miss he's not. May I ask who you are though?"

"Oh! I'm his daughter Bella."

"Well Bella he'll be back soon, he just got called out. But you can wait by his desk if you want though." He said while pointing to the back of the station. Bella nodded and muttered a small 'thanks', before walking in the direction the man pointed to.

As she sat at the desk, her fingers grazed over the pictures he had on his desk. The memories within the small frames made her crack a small smile. They were adorable and they reminded her of the summers she spent here in Forks. At the time she hated leaving Arizona, but looking back on it she had a pretty good time. Now Bella realized then that she was truly sorry for how she acted before. She honestly wanted to apologize to make Charlie happy and to bring her home life back together. Bella was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Charlie walk through the door to the station.

"Bella?" He asked in a surprised voice as he placed his gun back in its carrier. Bella looked up and was immediately knocked from her reverie. A small smile graced her lips but was mixed with a concerned look when she noticed the gun.

"You didn't have to use that did you?" She asked while standing up.

"Don't worry about it. Why are you here though?" He asked. You could sense the small awkwardness set between the two and Bella was determined to break it. She shrugged and leaned over to give him a bear hug. It felt good to give her father a hug. It was one of those things a girl really needs to feel complete, and ever since her 'change' she hasn't felt that way…until now.

"I'm sorry….." Bella mumbled while giving him a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry too. But does this mean you're gonna come back home?" He asked while pulling back to look at her. The brunette just nodded which made Charlie smile even more. He was so glad to have his daughter back even though she'll never be the same as she was before. The two talked for a while longer, that is until Charlie was radioed and told to go back out. They said there goodbyes and Bella slowly drove home.

As she laid in bed, she couldn't help but love the feeling of being in her own sheets. It all felt so good. As she was reminiscing of how much she missed her room, sleep took over the young women for the rest of the night.

Jacob was sitting on his bed, his feet planted to the floor as his fingers lazily played with a bracelet. Tilting his head to the side he noticed his clock blinking '2:50'. She wasn't coming….

"I guess I'll ask her some other time then…." He muttered to himself as he slid the bracelet under his pillow. Soon enough, he was fast asleep dreaming of Bella's reaction to his question.

_A/N: I officially SUCK at updating. I'm real sorry to all my faithful readers out there! But I've been so busy lately with school and other things I don't have time to do anything anymore! And I got a volunteering job so that's gonna suck up some more time too. And also learning to drive. UGH! I wish the days were longer ____. I'll try to update soon. But please review and tell me what you think _____

BTW, the rating might go up. I'm not sure yet though……


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of the radio blasting jolted Bella awake. Her heart rammed against her ribcage as she frantically looked for the source of the loud noise. A groan erupted from her lips as she reached over and flipped her alarm off. Her head immediately hit the pillow after that and she curled herself into the warmth of her sheets. Bella's breathing started to calm and become that of a dreamer, but as she was nodding off a feeble thought entered her mind that made her eyes widen.

"JAKE!" She all but nearly screamed. The brunette jumped to her feet and headed out of her bedroom. Bella quickly ran down the staircase, stumbling a little as she ran. As she made it into the kitchen, she saw Charlie wasn't seated in his usual spot at the end of the kitchen table. It was weird to be home and expect certain things to be there. She also noticed that his jacket was missing and that his car was not in the driveway. Though Bella decided not to dwell on these things, they probably weren't important anyway. She turned to the phone and quickly dialed jakes number, anxiously waiting to hear his deep voice through the receiver.

"Hello?" Came the feeble voice of Billy Black. Bella's heart sank and she let out a breath of air.

"Hi Billy…It's um-Its Bella. Is Jake there?" She mumbled into the speaker as her fingers twirled on the cord. Bella heard him breathe deeply before she heard his answer.

"Sorry Bells, he went out. Said something about a weird scent." Billy said while resting his hand on the side of his neck. A surprised expression crossed the young woman's face when she heard Billy's answer.

_'And why wouldn't he tell me? I can handle anything he can now. What the hell.'_

"Thanks Billy." With that, she hung up the phone and let her body rest against the wall. He honestly couldn't be THAT mad that she forgot to show up last night. Could he be? Bella pondered this as she made her way upstairs and into the bathroom for a quick shower. Unfortunately her shower lasted a little longer then she intended it to. Bella always lost herself within the constant running water.

She opened the shower door and wrapped herself in a towel before exiting into her bedroom. As she slipped on a few articles of clothes, she tried to untangle the reason of why Jacob didn't call her this morning. The 'not wanting her to get hurt' bid was very invalid now, and he knew it. So why would he do this? She was apart of this pack just as much as he was. She took a few steps in front of her mirror and smoothed out the jeans she decided to wear. Rummaging around for a shirt, Bella came across one that had a particular smell to it. She held it to her nose and realized that it was one Alice gave to her. Bella smiled at the memory of her old friend and decided to wear it anyway….she would just have to spray it with her perfume so it didn't smell like vampire. The brunette went back towards the mirror and smiled at the reflection. It was an attractive lavender colored shirt where the sleeves rested around the shoulder rather then on it.

"Good enough." Bella mumbled to herself as she exited her room and headed down the stairs. Grabbing her car keys from the little hook in the hallway, she stopped mid stride to be greeted by the same smell her nose picked up before. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door carefully opening it so it wouldn't fall apart. A smile graced her face when she saw Alice standing there.

"Alice…what're you doing here?" She asked while her fingers played with the car keys. Her pixie-like friend smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just checking up in you. I miss you…we all do. Nothings the same without you and Edward. Esme's a wreck along with everyone else…Jasper most of all though. All those emotions just make him so crazed. By the way, cute top." The vampire smirked before walking in past Bella and into the kitchen. The rush of words from her friend caught her off guard, but she followed Alice inside anyway. "Anyway, I thought that we should go out and catch up a bit. You're still my best friend you know." Bella smiled at that and leaned over for a hug. She honestly did miss Alice….a lot.

When there skin contacted Alice hissed and Bella pulled back rather abruptly. "Oh my, I'm so sorry Alice! I forgot…." Alice waved off her apology.

"No no. I refuse to let this," She waved her hand in between them, "to get in the way of our friendship. I don't care what you are." Bella smiled at her nice comments. It made her heart swell to know that she still had part of her old life with her.

"That's sweet Alice, I'm glad I still have you." She shot her friend a smile.

"You always will Bells. So what's with your sudden dislike of shoes?" Alice asked. Bella just raised an eyebrow and looked down at her bare pale feet.

"Oh. I don't really need them anymore…it's easier to change without having to worry about them. Besides, my skin is thicker so I don't feel anything really…" Alice gaped at her and made a 'tsk tsk' sound with her tongue.

"Bella….you owe me a shopping day. And I wont take no for an answer. How does now sound?"

"But Alice…..I have to go see Jacob now. There's something going on in this town and he's not telling me. Do you know anything? Cause apparently there picking up weird scents."

The pixie vampire just shrugged her shoulders, but a confused expression adorned her face. "Nothing strange is happening by our house….maybe it's just a La Push thing. But that does sound weird. I'll get everyone to look into it. It'll help keep everyone's mind busy." She said with a hopeful smile. Bella returned her smile before turning towards the door.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this visit short Alice, but I have to know what's going on." She turned back to her vampire friend. "If you guys find anything…please tell us."

"Of course. Bye Bells." Alice whispered. Bella blinked and the small vampire was gone from site. A small sigh escaped her lips before she too left her house. Quickly she hopped into her truck and sped off down her street. Bella honestly didn't know where she should go, but she knew finding Jake would be her main goal. She reeled her window down and allowed the cool Forks air to greet her nostrils. Bella figured the best way to track down her boy friend would to be to use her new senses.

The cool air hit the young woman's face and she breathed in the growth and nature. It was quite refreshing. Though before she knew it, a familiar smell hit her nose and she immediately pulled her car to a stop. Hopping out of the car, she made her way through the thick wildlife. Eventually the scent become stronger which indicated she was closer.

"JAKE!?" Bella called out as she rounded a tree and started towards the stream. "Jacob Black! I know you're here. Come out now!" The young women stumbled over a few roots before coming into contact with a large chest.

"Bella….what're you doing here?" Jacob asked while crossing his arms over his upper body.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Jacob just rolled his eyes and took a hold of her arm. He rested his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Look Bells I didn't want you to get involved with this crap. You may be apart of this pack, but I don't need you getting hurt. And let's face it….you get hurt a lot." Bella scoffed at that.

"I'm JUST as capable as handling all of this as you are. I'm your equal and I demand to be treated the same way." She said while pulling back from him.

"I know that, but you're my imprint and if anything….ANYTHING happened to you I'd die. It's as simple as that." He stated while rested his hand on her back. Bella growled and turned away a little.

"It's not as simple as that Jake. I want to be apart of this. If Leah gets to do this, then so do I!" A low grow emitted from Jacob's throat but there honestly was no arguing with Bella when she set her mind to something.

"Fine Bella you get your way….again." He said with a touch of sarcasm. The young woman just rolled her eyes before turning back towards him.

"Just tell me what happened." She said with some concern. Jacob sighed and leaned his back against a tree.

"It's hard to say. We've been listening in on the police radio curtsey of Quil and Jared, and anyway there have been some incidents in the area. It's hard to tell if there….supernatural or not yet. It's too early to tell, but we decided to check it out considering its been on La Push territory." Jacob leaned his head back and let out a frustrated groan. Bella started to feel a bit guilty that she yelled at him. He looked stress and she knew she was probably adding to it. The brunette took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around her boy friends torso. Jacob looked down and allowed his arms to hug her back. They were both on edge and it was so hard to not to yell at each other, and it was safe to say Jacob was still a little upset about last night, but he wasn't going to hold a grudge over her.

"I should be getting back to the guys…."

"Don't you mean WE?" Bella corrected before pulling back a little.

"O-Oh. Right. Lets go." The two walked side by side to the clearing where a few members of the pack were sitting in a circle sharing thoughts and what they've discovered. Bella and Jacob joined them quickly and were immediately filled in on what happened.

"So nothing major happened?" Jacob asked as he took a seat next to Leah.

"Not really, the trail ends just a few miles over. We think the person got into a car and drove off. I'm gonna go listen in on what the police have found though." Said Embry as he laid back in the grass.

"Damn. Oh well. This doesn't seem too bad, I'm pretty sure it's nothing anyway. Just some kid being stupid." Said Jacob while he rested his head in his hands. Everyone just nodded there heads solemnly and mumbled a few responses under there breathes.

"Well we should all get going. Sitting here won't do anything." Said Leah as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her pants. Some members agreed and left with Leah while others went back into the forest just for one last sweep.

"Right, well Bella let me take you back to your car." She silently agreed and allowed her boyfriend to hold her hand as they entered the woods. He stared at her and smiled a little.

"Have I mentioned you look amazing today?" He asked while pulling her to him. Bella just blushed and let her body fall into his more. Jacob always knew what to say at the right moments and it always eased the tension a little. They made it back to the car and Jacob pulled her to the back of the truck where he sat her down gently on the trunk.

"I've been meaning to ask you something and I don't know if I'm gonna get another chance." He said while resting his hands on her either sides of her waist. Bella encouraged him by pecking him gently on the lips. "Isabella Swan…I was wondering if—"

But he was cut off by a bone chilling scream that literally shook the forest.

_A/N: I KNOWWW I haven't updated in like….forever. But I got really sick last week. Like REALLY sick. To the point where I had to sleep on the bathroom floor cause my stomach was so unpredictable. But I needed to update cause I don't want to disappoint you guys. Please review guys!_


	15. Chapter 15

Bella immediately ripped her lips away from Jacobs and stared out into the darkness of the forest. She looked up into Jacobs warm comforting eyes before hopping down from her truck and moving towards the source of the scream. She could feel her heart beat increase with nerves, but before she could ponder what was happening, a hand clasped tightly around her wrist and pulled her backwards. Bella let out a surprised yelp when she landed back in the arms of her boy friend. At first she startled at the sudden motion of her body, but that dissolved away to an upset emotion.

"Jacob let me go. This is not the time to get all 'protective boyfriend on me'! Someone's in danger." The small brunette tore her wrist from his tight grasp and strutted angrily towards the commotion in the forest. Jacob took a deep breath to stop the shaking that was rumbling through his muscles. He made a low guttural noise with his throat before following Bella. There wasn't much to say in between the two. Bella was upset about his protectiveness and Jacob was pissed about not getting at least five minutes alone with her. This was partially the reason why he disliked having her apart of this. Being apart of this pack was NOT her burden to bear. While Jacob racked his brain for some balance, a copper scent filled his lungs making him gag. Bella must've smelled it to because she stopped walking and had to grip a tree branch for support. The two took one last look at each other before bolting through the thick brush and towards the scene.

A flash of white momentarily blinded Jacob and he was pushed the ground with a loud thud. Bella didn't need to look behind her to know something happened to Jake. A physically powerful tugging sensation erupted inside her chest making her NEED to help Jacob. But when she turned around she saw him leaning helplessly against a tree. It broke her heart, but her oversensitive ears picked up the low moans of a female voice. Torn between the two, she decided Jake would heal fast, but this person would definitely not. Fighting off the tugging she had towards Jake, she sprinted over to the body. The young werewolf timidly picked up the young women and checked her thoroughly for wounds, but what shocked her most was that the girl that she was inspecting was none other then her schoolmate Angela. Bella fought hard to not dwell on this aspect and slowly got to her feet with Angela in her arms. It was increasingly difficult to not jostle the body; she had to make sure that no more blood would be lost. Spinning around she noticed Jacob was walking over towards her, wincing with each step. Bella cringed at her boyfriend and slowly walked over to him.

"I have to take Angela to the Cullen's. Her gashes don't look normal and I think they would know best." Bella said as she pointed to the little holes on the young teenager's neck. Jacob sighed and let out a nod.

"Call them. They'd get here in five seconds and I don't think she can wait anymore." Jacob said in a rushed voice as he nodded to Angela. Bella bit her lower lip in thought and then nodded. She propped her schoolmate on the floor and pulled out her phone.

"Jake you go investigate the area….if your up to it." She said while dialing the 'oh so familiar' number of the Cullen's. Jacob let out a nod and before Bella had time to press the 'call' button, Jacob was out of site with his clothes hanging messily on a tree branch. Bella stared down at Angela and sighed before her finger pressed send. She was having the worst time keeping calm but she thought she was handling it good. Bella honestly felt like she had to prove something to Jake and she hoped that it was working.

"_Hello?_" Came the sweet sugary voice of Rosalie Cullen.

"ROSE! Oh thank god. It's Bella. I need you to get Carlisle and a few others to come on La Push territory. There's an emergency. And bring medical supplies."

"Bella what's going on? And we can't break the treaty under any circumstances."

"Just do what I say! This is getting bad. Jacob says it's okay so just please come. Quickly!" Bella hung up the phone and went back to Angela. The young woman's face was turning pale and Bella bit her lip in concentration. She was beyond terrified and confused, and she could feel her heart tripping out of her body with each passing second. This was not good. Bella pressed her hot hand to Angela's skin and could feel her temperature dropping. The panic-stricken Bella pulled her schoolmate to her chest in desperation to keep her warm. Oh god where were the Cullen's?!

"Bella! What's going on!?" Came Alice's high pitched voice. Whipping her head around she saw Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Rosalie standing a few feet from her.

"Oh god help! MeandJakeheardAngelascreamsowecameoutheretofindher UNCONCIOUS AND BLEEDING. Bella's words came out in a rush, but Carlisle was quick and immediately started to help the young cataleptic teenager. Alice pulled the hysteric Bella from the ground and pulled her away from the scene. Bella was cracking under the anxiety as each second passed. And Alice knew her friend was not good under pressure. The pixie-like vampire sat the werewolf down on a fallen tree and took a seat next to her. Jasper came over and used his emotional control to calm Bella, but it hardly worked. He contorted his face as he pushed all of his energy on calming Bella. It barely worked.

"Now tell us what happened exactly." Alice said in the sweetest most comforting voice she could muster.

"I told you how the pack was picking up weird scents and stuff right?" Alice just nodded and remained silent. "Well we were out here talking to the pack and just checking up around here. It's safe to say we found nothing so me and Jacob went back to my car when we heard a scream. Of course we ran over here to find Angela passed out bleeding…" Bella paused and looked at her best friends face. At the moment it was unreadable, so she just turned and looked down at her bare feet. "I don't know what to do. There's something out there and I hate to see the people I know get hurt. School is starting in a few weeks and now Angela might be in the hospital for part of the year. This is somehow my fault. I just know it." Alice let Bella fall into her shoulder and silently cry. Jasper tried even harder to calm her, but it was hard to penetrate her new skin. There was like an invisible force that was pushing him out.

"Don't wear yourself out Jazz. Just let Bella cry it out….I hear that's how humans are suppose to do it anyway." Jasper nodded at that and went back over to see how Carlisle was doing.

"Where's Jacob?" Alice asked while running through Bella's thick curls.

"H-He went after the thing….oh my god." Bella snapped up and stared gravely at her friend. "We have to help him!" The young werewolf tried standing up but was pulled back down by Alice.

"No. You're gonna sit here and try to relax. Me and Rose are going to go find out what's happening and help him."

"But-"

"NO. Sit and just try to relax," came Alice's harsh demanding voice. For a small vampire Alice was quit frightening. Bella choked back her cry and allowed her body to lean against a tree as she concentrated on the rise and fall of her chest. She blinked once and the blonde vampire along with Alice vanished. This was all happening so fast it was nearly impossible for Bella to catch her breath, but she was trying and that's all anyone can ask for. Before she knew it, her mind and body were at such a tired state that she slipped off into dreamland.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Jacob Black was running as fast as his muscles would allow him through the trees. His lungs were stinging with the overpowering breaths he was taking, but he ignored the pain as best he could and continued to run. Jacob's ears twitched as he heard a branch and immediately stopped dead in his tracks. His head whipped around but there was no sign of what caused the sound. Jacobs deep brown eyes scanned the trees but he picked up on nothing. That is until he was knocked back on his side by the white flash again. He cursed his eyes for not being quick enough, but immediately got to his feet. The harsh scent of vampires filled his lungs which caused him to become even more attentive to his surroundings.

"Jacob?" The young werewolf turned around and let out a low guttural growl.

"Relax. It's just us…" Alice and Rosalie came out from the forest and made there way towards the large wolf.

'_Oh great. Bella sent Blondie to save my ass. She's gonna pay for this.'_ Jacob thought to himself while standing his ground.

"We know you don't like us and all, but we have to save Forks from whatever is terrorizing the people…." Alice said carefully so she wouldn't set off Jacobs temper. The werewolf let out a bark and then nodded his head so the two vampires would understand. It'd be rude of him to not accept there help, and he didn't want to make Bella angry.

"We should stick together incase-" Rosalie was cut off because she too was knocked to the ground by the white flash. Alice gasped since her vampire eyes could pick up what knocked her friend down. Jacob looked at her expectantly, but she didn't say anything.

"What the hell was that Alice?" Asked the blonde vampire as she got her feet and looked around.

"It's a boy…" The pixie muttered as she started to walk around to catch the floral scent she identified as the boy. Jacob was tired of being out of the loop so he went behind a tree and changed back into his human form. Thank god he kept his boxers tied to his leg. When he emerged from, behind a tree he saw Alice was missing.

"Where did she go?" Jacob asked.

"I dunno. She just took off that way." Rosalie pointed north and let out a sigh. "She said a boy knocked me down..."

"I heard." Jacob said while crossing his arms over his chest. The blonde vampire rolled her eyes and turned to Jacob completely.

"Its not one of us I can tell you that much." She stated. Jacob scoffed.

"Yea he doesn't smell as bad as you two." Jacob muttered under his breath.

"Shut up mutt. Lets just figure this out before anything else happens." Jacob shrugged at that and started to head north. Rosalie disdainfully followed him through the tall trees. A loud screech reverberated in there direction and the two started to run towards the source of the sound. It didn't take them long to find Alice wrestling the young boy.

"A little help!?" She yelled while thrusting the inhuman child at a tree. Rosalie stepped up and joined Alice in the struggle. Jacob stood there calculating what to do next. The boy was strong, but it wasn't strong enough to beat two vampires and a werewolf. Eventually Jacob joined in when he decided enough was enough and the three of them pinned down the small squirming boy.

"Who are you?" Was the first thing Jacob asked. He didn't want to ask 'what are you' since he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore. The young boy looked about twelve and was completely pale except for his eyes which were an orange shade.

"My names Raphael…"Muttered the young child as he struggled against the three.

"Okay Raphael….would you care to explain what you are and why you're hurting everyone in Forks?" Came Alice's voice. She tried to make herself sound polite, but was having a difficult time since he was honestly pissing her off.

"Wouldn't you like to know…." He said in a sickening voice. Jacob growled at him and ripped him away from Alice and Rosalie's grasp. He struck him against the tree and glared at him maliciously. Jacob was sick and tired of these games and was going to get these answers whether Raphael liked it or not. Rosalie walked over to the scene and rested her cold hand on Jacob's shoulder. He shuddered and the blonde vampire pulled back.

"Sorry. But Jacob ease up on him a bit, he's just a child." This was probably her maternal instincts taking a stand, she's always wanted a child and hated to see them being mistreated. Even if Raphael tried to harm them, she needed to defend him.

"Doubt it. He's definitely a vampire. Just look at him for Christ sake! He looks like one of you." Jacob kept his gaze locked with Raphael's and raised an eyebrow. "Just cooperate with us and we'll let you go." Came his harsh demanding voice. Alice came over and stared at the child next she had that look on her face that said 'I know something you don't know'.

"He's half us." She whispered. Jacob and Rosalie's head snapped in her direction.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" They spoke at the same time and Alice just shook her head at them.

"I can see the future remember? He's from South America….Brazil to be exact." She paused for a second and then continued. "He's been traveling the world for quite some time. Am I right?" She said with a smug smirk as she stared at Raphael. "Anyway, he's actually just passing by and was looking for a…snack." Jacob scoffed at that and pushed him harder against the tree. This would normally hurt a human child which Raphael was obviously not. "He's half human and half vampire…." Alice finished that last part in a whisper.

"Impossible." Rosalie stated while staring at the young boy. Jacob didn't say anything. He barely knew the details of a vampire life so certain things just didn't shock him.

"Lets just take him back to Carlisle and the rest of the family." Alice said while grabbing one of Raphael's arms firmly in her own. Rosalie did the same which made it safe for the werewolf to stop his death grip on the young boy. He let go and walked away.

"Meet you guys back there." Jacob muttered.

"How is she?" Asked Alice once they got back to Carlisle, Jasper, and Bella.

"She'll be okay. Just a few days in the hospi-" The oldest vampire's sentence was cut off when he noticed his two adoptive daughters holding a young boy.

"And who is this?" He asked while standing up a curious glint in his eyes.

"Carlisle meet the source of the disruptions in Forks. Raphael." Alice said while pulling the squirming child closer to him. A surprised expression danced across Carlisle's face as he stared at Raphael with such intensity.

"He's no vampire though…." Dr. Cullen commented as he continued his inquiries of the young boy.

"Half." Alice said while tightening her grip on Raphael's arm.

"How interesting." The four vampires stared at the disruptive child in awe while Jacob stood off to the side. He immediately searched for his girlfriend only to find her asleep on a fallen tree trunk. A smile tainted his lips as he picked her up effortlessly in his arms. She stirred and snuggled close to his chest. This day was quite eventful and it honestly took a lot out of a newbie werewolf. He cradled her close and brought her over to the rest of the Cullen's.

"So now what?" Jacob asked in a low voice as to not wake up Bella. Carlisle looked over at him.

"Oh right." He pulled back and picked Angela's unconscious body up. "I'm going to go check her in to the hospital and make a few phone calls. You three," He said pointing to Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. "Take Raphael back to our house for some further questioning."

"But you must let me go! I will not be some science experiment for vampires who don't eat real blood!" Raphael stated. His thick Spanish voice was beautiful and it sounded like that of a child. Amazing.

"I promise you you're not going to be a science experiment." Carlisle stated. "We just want to talk with you about your kind and how you came to be." Jacob blinked and Carlisle was gone, along with Angela. He sighed and looked down at Bella as she slept. It'd probably be best if he took her back to her house.

"Well….thanks for the help guys. I'm gonna take Bella home. Good luck with…Raphael. If anything happens you know where to find us." And with that they were gone.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Bella woke up with a sudden abruptness. A gasp escaped her lips and her heart beat was thrusting rapidly against her ribcage. If it kept that up it would surely break through her chest. Her eyes immediately landed on Jacob who was sitting in the rocking chair that was placed in the corner of her room. Seeing him sitting there gave her the chills because it reminded her of…_him._ Looking around she noticed that she was back in her room. Jacob must've brought her home. God she loved him. Sitting up slowly she rested her hand on the side of her head taking in deep breaths to calm the ache. Jacob saw her awake and slowly made his way over to her, he took a seat on her bed and rested his large hand on her cheek, Bella just let her face fall into its warmth. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly. Bella looked up at him without saying a word. She took joy in his little touches and kisses, they filled her heart and allowed her to be completely at ease.

"I'm tired." She mumbled while letting him continue to rub her cheek with such simplicity.

"So sleep." Came his deep voice.

"I don't want to." Bella said sheepishly while kissing the palm of his hand. He laughed and crawled into bed next to her. He allowed her to rest her body on top of his and just lay there comfortably.

"So aren't you gonna ask?" Jacob questioned. Bella shrugged slightly.

"I guess. Tell me what happened." Jacob laughed and filled his girlfriend in on what happened with Raphael and the Cullen's. It's safe to say Bella didn't completely freak out like he thought. She took the news better then expected.

"I'm shocked you're taking this well." He commented when he finished the story.

"Honestly Jake, after the past week its gonna take a lot to shake me again. How's Angela though?"

"Carlisle took her to the hospital. She'll be okay thanks to you." He said while rubbing her back gently. Bella smiled to herself and held onto Jacob tighter. The two stayed like that for a while. Just relaxing in each others arms. It was a hard week, and both of them needed to just have a break. Even if it didn't last long.

"So what were you going to ask me?" Bella said breaking the silence between them. Jacob's heart dropped at that since he honestly didn't know if he wanted to ask her his question or not. He looked down at her pretty face and realized he lost his nerve. He couldn't ask her.

"Don't worry about that. It's not important." He said while turning back to look at her ceiling. Bella accepted that because she was too tired to argue with him anymore. The two fell back into there silence and allowed there bodies to fall on the brink of sleep.

_A/N: Wow that took a lot out of me to write. Longest chapter yet hah. I wanted to add more but honestly my mind is SHOT from writing this. Gotta love having a snow day right?_

Oh I wrote in Raphael for a particular reason. Well two actually. One cause fanfic drama is the best. Can anyone guess the second?

We'll that's all for now. I refuse to kill this story so maybe 4 chapters left? Enjoy this cause I dunno when I'm gonna update next. Hopefully soon! Review please! :]


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning to my fair readers: Sex. Not too graphic….but its there.**

Much to Bella's dismay, she found herself to be awake at the most ungodly hour known to man. Her digital alarm clock read three thirty am. A groan escaped her lips, but as she looked over she noticed Jacob fast asleep with a protective arm draped across her waist. Her heart melted at the site before she leaned over and pressed her lips gently on his forehead. He let out a low groan and nuzzled his face into the pillow more. Slowly yet carefully the brunette pealed his arm off of her waist and slid her body off of the bed. She knew sleep would be down right impossible now since she was fully awake.

Damn.

So instead of climbing back under the covers she attentively slid her small frame out of bed. Leaning over, Bella covered Jacob's body with the blanket again and walked over to her window. Slowly she unlatched the lock and moved her body to sit on the ledge before completely climbing out onto her rooftop.

It was a nice night it Forks, and for once Bella felt as though she could actually enjoy it. It has been a while since she could just…calm down and be content. She breathed in the warm late August air and let her head fall back in a relaxed state. Her eyes opened to the site of the beautiful trees that adorned her surroundings. Taking a seat on the ledge, she allowed her legs to hang down gently. Bella could recall memories from her childhood that involved sitting up here for hours on end. This was her safe haven. When she missed her mother terribly she would crawl out here and just cry until her tiny body couldn't produce anymore tears.

Up here she was above everything. Figuratively and realistically.

Bella let her chocolate colored iris's roam over the sky and let herself fall into a comfortable peace.

Jacob Knew Bella left the bed. Even before he opened his eyes, he could just sense the fact that she was gone. Shifting under the covers slightly, the young man slid his body to the edge of the bed before getting out. He opened his eyes to the site of Bella's window being completely opened. A curious expression danced across the werewolf's face before he made his way over to the window. The first thing his eyes landed on was his girl friends small petite frame laying on the rooftop. She looked so peaceful that he contemplated on not disturbing her, but he felt the tug in his gut that signified that she needed him.

Climbing out on the roof, Jacob cautiously walked over to the love of his life and sat down next to her body. His chest tightened at the site of her pale face in a state that looked like she was asleep. God was she just so….heart wrenchingly beautiful. Jacob's finger's instinctively reached out to pull a lock of her hair out of her face. She stirred before opening her eyes. A small gasp fell from her lips before a wisp of a smile replaced it.

"Hey." She murmured before sitting up and pressing her hand to the side of her temple in a tired way. Jacob just smiled and returned her 'hey' with a gentle kiss on the lips. Bella just grinned sleepily before curling her body into his lap. His arms immediately encased her against his chest.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked while running his fingers up and down her warm arm making a small shiver erupt from her spine. Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

"Wasn't really all that tired so I decided to come out here and just think a little bit." She said while letting her teeth catch her lower lip. Jacob let out a breath of air and let it hit the back of Bella's neck. It made her shiver again and squirm slightly in his arms.

"Think about what?" He asked while shifting slightly so his legs were hanging in a more comfortable position.

"Everything. I'm sure I don't need to explain…"

"I like to know what's on your mind Bells…." Jacob stated matter-of-factly. The young woman closed her eyes and let her head fall back in frustration. What she had to tell Jake might as well break his heart if not kill him. Okay that may be a bit exaggerating, but with this whole…'imprint' thing, she was sure how this would affect there relationship. Slowly Bella pulled away from Jacob and stood up from him. She began to meticulously pace the top of the roof, trying to form coherent words to make this sound better then it was.

The painstaking silence between them scared Jacob. He also stood up, finding it hard to sit still now. "Bella what is it?" She turned her head around and found that the only way to say this was to be raw and blunt.

"Next week is the beginning to school you know…. And for me that means leaving Forks." She stopped talking for a brief moment to look at him. Jacob was masking his emotions with a hard expression. "So I don't know where that leaves us Jake. I leave Saturday and you'll only see me once in a while. Do you want a girl friend who's never here? Cause I hear a lot of couple break up and I don't want—" But Jacob cut her off by pressing his index finger against her lip. She turned her head away, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Bella please don't talk about…breaking up. I don't think we CAN break up." He stated deprecatingly.

"But I won't see you till…Christmas? I think around there. And even then it's only for a week…"

"Baby you forget that we can shape shift in the blink of an eye. So I'll visit you," He said with a grin. "A lot." Bella smiled at that and turned so she was now facing him. Twinning her fingers within his hair, the small woman leaned up to press her lips against her boyfriends lips gently.

"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered against his lips before pulling back. Their eyes locked and for a brief moment. Brown on brown. Bella could see the sadness floating in his eyes. It wasn't a lot. But it was there. And it made the young werewolf's gut get that now familiar tugging sensation. Her fingers moved from his hair to his cheeks where she lightly brushed her thumbs over his lips delicately. Jacob pulled Bella flush against his body which made her gasp and writhe under his intense touches. Bending his head to the side, he caught her in a sizzling kiss that set her gut afire.

Bella breathed out and let her fingers wander down and over his perfectly sculptured chest. A deep groan emitted from the back of his throat when her small delicate fingers rested on his jean line. Pulling his lips back he stared darkly into Bella's eyes. She returned the gaze with one just as smoldering. Before she knew it, Jacob had her pinned against the side of her house with her legs hooked loosely around his waist. There mouths continued to attack and explore one another's in the most animalistic of ways. The brunette returned her boyfriends aggressiveness but letting her fingernails run over his skin and down his back which only made his body further into hers. He pulled back roughly and allowed his lips to rest just inches away from her ear.

"Careful Bella. It'd be unwise to continue this further if you have an intention of stopping." His voice was almost unrecognizable. It was deep, rough even, But overall it was just plain sexy. Bella opened her mouth to speak but only a deep moan escaped. Jacob had attached his teeth against her earlobe and was tugging at it playfully. She hated how she just melted in his arms. It was his turn to melt. Bella pushed him back aggressively before attacking his neck with kisses and bites. The small brunette was rewarded with a low growl form her boyfriend. She smiled into his neck. Her next move was to snake her arms around his neck and let her legs do the same to his waist. He roughly pulled her waist against his, the close contact nearly sending him over the edge.

"God Bella…." He mumbled as he continued to kiss her over and over. She let out a few whimpers as he kissed her while her hips searched for some sort of friction within his jeans. Bella honestly had no idea that she could make Jacob feel this good. She wasn't even sure she was doing half of this right! But something inside of her took over and allowed her to be sexy for once. It was down right scary to jump into the unknown, but hell…she's been doing it for the past week and a half. But before she knew it, Jacob had her lying on her back inside of her bedroom. She must've been so deeply in thought to not notice this. Soon her shirt lay discarded on the floor, she looked up and met the hungry eyes of her boy friend. When he saw the look of apprehension on her face he rested a hand on her cheek and flashed her a smile…._her_ smile.

"You're scared...." He said in an almost quiet voice. "We can stop right now if you want Bells. But if we continue….I don't think Ican…." She looked up at him and let out a heavy breath. Her heart was racing at the speed of light. But Jacob just looked so _sincere_. She HAD to make it up to him. He deserved it. And she loved and trusted him enough to do this. Before she went away. They needed this. Bella sat up and leaned into his face, allowing her lips to graze his jaw line before lightly feathering kisses on his neck. And in the most sexual voice she could muster, Bella whispered to him.

"Why stop now? I know you need this babe…." He smiled into her hair and pressed her down against the mattress, allowing there lips to meet again in a fervent kiss. Jacob pulled back and kissed down her chest, between her breasts and down her stomach.

"I'm gonna make this night memorable Bella. Something for you to keep forever…even when you're lonely in your dorm room." He whispered when he kissed back up. She just smiled and let her fingers run mindlessly through his hair, as he tugged her jeans down. Once they were off, the young woman used her toes to hook in Jacobs belt loop and wrench his jeans down to join hers on the floor. Bella and Jacob were now breathing heavily, both their bodies becoming covered in a light sheet of sweat. His want and crave for Bella was now becoming impossible to deal with.

"I need you…." He groaned, an embarrassed shade of red tinting his cheeks dark russet cheeks. He wore it well. She smiled at him, finding him to just be utterly sexy at the moment.

"You're wish is my command." Smirking at him, she pressed her lean body flush against his and allowed him to take advantage of her chest and neck in anyway he wanted to. His fingers curled into her underwear, pulling then off her beautifully muscled legs. Flipping them over, Bella took advantage of her position on top, still pressing her lips against him over and over. Jacob felt like he couldn't last any longer, he was about to finish, and oh how he longed to do it with Bella.

"Please?" Jacob groaned out as she twisted her hips against his. Before he knew it though, she lowered herself onto him. A sharp gasp fell from her swollen lips and Jacob looked up scared that she got hurt.

"Bella are you--?" But she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Fine. I'm fine. Always hurts the first time…" She mumbled.

"Woah this is your—But I thought you and that bloodsucker…" He looked up at her a little confused. She had to laugh though. Only they would have an actual conversation while doing this….

"Nope…he never wanted to. Thought he would 'hurt me'."

"Fucking idiot." Jacob growled as he pulled her face closer to his for a small kiss.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean then I wouldn't get to share this with you…."

"Tis true my love." He whispered into her ear before flipping them over for control. Bella let out a pant at the sudden change. He had enough of being submissive for one night. Jacob Black needed her….now. Slowly he rocked his hips carefully inside of her, allowing her to adjust to him. Her pain ebbed away, falling out of her body and in its replacement came shocking waves of pleasure. It felt so good that Bella couldn't help but pull Jacob into her further, her legs locking around his hips tightly.

"Oh god J-Jake. Faster!" She all but nearly screamed. Thank the stars Charlie is a heavy sleeper. Jacob didn't need to be told twice though. He thrusted into her, enjoying her musical voice as she said his name over and over. Bella buried her face into his neck as his thrusts became deeper and longer. The moment he hit her pleasure point, she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. The feeling was so intense for Jacob as well, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep quiet as he rode out his orgasm with her.

Silence followed this as each tried to catch their breath. Jacob pulled out of Bella and laid on her side, feeling like he just ran a marathon. He felt so amazing and somehow MORE connected to Bella….if possible. Sweat dripped from the side of his face as he closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax.

"Jesus Christ." Came Bella's voice that break the stillness in her room. Jacob had to laugh at that and reached out a tired arm to pull her against him.

"Fucking amazing Bells." He said still partly out of breath.

"I knowwww." She said with a giggle as she rolled over. A small cramp pulsed through her legs and she whimpered a little in pain. Jacob looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Too rough?" He asked which earned him a right smack in the shoulder.

"Don't be a jerk." She said teasingly while he laughed.

"You know I'm kidding." He pulled her to his chest and let her rest her head under his neck.

"But that was amazing…spectacular…glorious…fantastic…."

"Don't use up ALL your vocabulary words in one sentence Jake." Bella said while running her hand up his sweaty chest.

"Oh shut up." He said while she laughed. Jacob loved the way her body vibrated against his when she laughs. Bella sat up a bit and pressed her lips to his appreciatively. Jacob of course turned it passionate. He rolled on top of her and smirked.

"Round two?" He asked while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sleep." She commanded as he let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." Jacob said glumly. But it honestly didn't take much for the couple to fall asleep after that.

_A/N: Wow please don't kill me?! I know….its been like exactly a month since I've updated. I really suck. Haha. And this chapter wasn't much but hey…at least I updated! But school is really getting heavy. Finals are in like a few months along with 32842394 regents. Oh well. And City of Glass came out last week and I devoted a whole week to reading that because it's the best thing to ever grace the literary world. So hah. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can! Please review cause it honestly fuels how fast I update. Yay._


	17. Chapter 17

Her body felt numb. Absolutely numb at the moment. Cold air swept across her bare chest, which pulled Bella from her sweet dreams. She sucked in a breath and tasted the damp air that was just full of humidity and rain. Not to mention she could already feel the absence of her boyfriends warm muscled body. Her eyes opened abruptly and the first thing she noticed was the window that was carelessly left open. The culprit of the coldness in her room. The disgruntled teenager stood up from her bed and shut the window. Her tired fingers searched for the latch, and once she found it, Bella secured it tightly. Turning on her heel, she noticed she was still naked from last night's…festivities. Smirking to herself, she pulled on her underwear and saw one of her large oversized pajama shirts strewn on the floor. Pulling the black fabric over her head, she decided it was time to go hunting for Jake. Biting her lower lip in thought, only one question ran through her mind.

_Where would I be if I was Jake…_

He question was answered by a short rattling noise coming from down stairs. Bella just smiled to herself, half heartedly suppressing a laugh.

_I should've known. That boy eats half his body weight daily._

Bella walked towards the stair case and peered down over the ledge. The first thing she saw was Jacob's half naked body hunched over in the fridge. The next thing she noticed was Charlie's jacket and gun belt gone from its usual place on the hook by the front door. The brunette just shrugged and walked into the kitchen as quietly as possible. Her new found balance was honestly a godsend. If she was still human, she would have probably broken a few toes by now.

Smirking to herself, she tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder gently. In an instant he was facing her with a half eaten apple half in his mouth and a bundle of bananas in the other. The site was so comical Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such a slob." She teased while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh good morning to you too." He said sarcastically before taking another bite of the apple. Bella rolled her eyes and took the bananas from his hand and put them back in the refrigerator. Jacob looked sad but Bella shook her head a little.

"But Bellsssss I'm hungry." He whined while clutching his stomach for dramatic affect. The young werewolf looked up at her boyfriend and laughed. How could she say no to a face like that? That's right…she couldn't.

"I'll make you some pancakes okay?"

"No way. Seriously?"

"Yes Jake. Now go sit. They'll be ready soon." She leaned up to kiss his lips gently, loving the sweet taste of apple juice that lingered there. Jacob grinned before taking a seat on Charlie's side of the table. Bella took the flour, sugar, baking powder out of the pantry, but not before taking the eggs and milk out of the fridge. Bella began mixing the ingredients into a large blue bowl. She then took a pan from the cabinet and placed it on the stove. Turning the stove up to high, she placed a small helping of butter on the pan to grease it up a bit.

"Is it ready yet?" Jacob complained as put on a small pout. Bella laughed and turned away from the stove.

"Patience Jake." She said with a grin while walking over to her boyfriend. Bella took a seat on his lap, allowing her arms to wrap around his neck. They shared a quiet moment together, just staring. Bella was cherishing the moments she had left with him before she left. And Jacob was just reminiscing in her beauty. As most men do with their women. But he noticed something extra special about Bella this morning. A certain glow made her seem so much more appealing. If that was even possible, and apparently it is. He felt Bella's fingers twine into his shaggy hair, pulling his face closer to hers for a kiss. A small sizzling noise sounded from the stove and made the brunette pull away.

"Hold on a sec." She mumbled before walking happily towards her pancake batter mix. Jacob just watched her stir and pour the gooey mix into the pan. It sizzled and hissed as she laid more little dots of thick batter down on the hot surface.

"Mmmm Bella hurry up. The smell of pancakes is making my stomach growl more." Jacob stated as he stood up at walked over to his girlfriend. She just laughed and handed him the mixing spoon.

"This should tide you over till they're done." Jacob took the spoon happily and stuck it into his mouth like a three year old with a lollipop. Bella rolled her eyes at his childishness and flipped over a few pancakes. Within a few minutes, Bella was finished cooking. Jacob was hovering over her as she poured syrup onto his plate. She turned around and giggled.

"Jeez Jake. Go sit down. You're like a rabid dog waiting for his food….oh wait." Bella laughed even harder at his expression and made her way over to the table. Jacob rolled his eyes and pressed his fingers into her side which made her nearly drop the food.

"JESUS." She squealed as she turned around and came face to face with Jacob.

"No it's just me. But I've heard the resemblance is quit startling." He teased.

"Haha very funny." She said with a smirk before taking a seat on her side of the table.

The two ate in silence. Just sharing glances ever so often. It was a comfortable silence though. And ever since last night, she felt an even stronger bond between them. Even though that's probably extremely corny, it's the down right truth.

_-Ring-_

The loud screech of the doorbell cut through there quiet meal. Bella sighed and stood up, placing her dish in the sink.

"I'll be right back." She said before kissing Jacob on the cheek and making her way towards the door. The doorbell rang again and Bella mumbled a 'hold on' before swinging the door open.

"Hi Bella," came the voice of none other then Rosalie Cullen. As shocked as she was, Bella returned the blonde vampires greeting with her own 'hello'.

"I'm just going to be completely blunt about this okay? I wanted to stop by and thank you…." Rosalie said before pursing her crimson lips together. A confused expression played on Bella's soft features before she spoke up.

"Thank me?" She said with a sort of laugh. "For what?"

Rosalie looked like she was having problems forming the words that she wanted to say. The beautiful vampire let out a sigh. "I guess by giving us a distraction…."

"A distraction?" Bella asked. She hated how she felt so…stupid. And she could tell Rosalie was becoming a little impatient.

"Ever since Edward left us….we…meaning my family, has felt something missing. An incompletion…" Bella just nodded at her, still unsure of where this was leading.

"And finding Raphael…well I'm not saying he's a replacement for him, but he fits well with us. And for finding him I just wanted to thank you, from all of us. But from me especially. I've explained to you how us girl vampires are genetic dead ends right?"

"Oh yea…." Bella said while continuing to just stare at Rosalie. She could tell this was sort of hard for her considering the two have never really seen eye to eye on much. But ever since there discussion on Bella keeping her humanity on the account that being able to' live a life and die' was something Bella should cherish. Though it gave the brunette a better incite on the snobby blonde, they still had there disagreements.

"He's a good substitute for me as wanting to be a mother. If that makes sense at all. It's only been a day, but it feels right with him as a Cullen…" Rosalie stopped talking and stared down at her perfectly painted toes.

"Rosalie you don't have to thank me. I didn't do anything but break your family up anyway." Bella stated. Her breath was shaky and admitting to something like this was rather difficult. Especially saying it to the bitch goddess herself.

"But you did it for a right reason. And I do respect that." Rosalie's words shocked the hell out of the small werewolf. Maybe becoming a 'mother' so to speak, softened up the blonde vampires tough demeanor.

"I'm glad we came to this mutual understanding then." Bella said while giving Rosalie a small smile. Though it said a lot for there future relationship. Maybe she didn't completely rip her relationship with the Cullen's after all.

"By the way, Esme wants you to stop by before you leave." And before Bella could even respond to that, she was gone. She continued to stare at the spot the blonde vampire stood before until a husky voice behind her brought Bella out of her reverie.

"Interesting visit…" Jacob stated while wrapping his arms around her midsection from behind. He planted a kiss on her neck and she tilted her head to the side, signaling that she wanted another.

He complied.

* * * * * * * * *

An hour or so later, Bella had Jacob going through her closets and packing things into boxes while she sat on her bed thumbing through some mail. Most of it was from her new college and told her all about her new roommate and what dorm she was in. This was so surreal for the young werewolf that she just lost herself in reading all of it. A little overwhelming, but nothing Bella couldn't handle.

"Bells? When are you gonna start helping? I'm getting bored," complained Jake as he stacked another box in the corner of her room. Bella just smirked and set the mail aside on her nightstand.

"Sorry Jake. This all just…it feels so crazy! I can't believe I'm leaving…." Bella hoped off the bed and caught her boyfriend in a nice tight hug. He dropped the box he was clutching and let his girlfriend cling to him.

"I don't want to go. I can't leave all of this behind. And I don't want to be away from you. Especially with my new found….identity." She said meekly which burying her head within his shoulder. Jacob let out a small chuckle.

"You're going to be fine. I can be wherever you are in about five minutes. Just remember that okay? I know how you feel, and I feel the same way. Being away from you is going to be hell." Jacob admitted as he let his hands rub soothingly up and down the small of her back.

"This sucks." Bella murmured.

"I know." Jacob pulled back and left a chaste kiss on her mouth, attempting and _almost_ failing at making her smile. The two stood there in each others arms for what felt like forever until the rustling of keys downstairs caught Bella's new sensitive hearing. She grudgingly pulled back from her boy friend and went downstairs to greet her father, who was standing in the doorway fastening his jacket and gun belt on the hook. He turned on his heel and saw his daughter standing on the staircase. He smiled up at her, and she returned it with a confused one.

"What're you doing here dad?" She asked immediately.

"Well this is my home…" Bella rolled her eyes at him. It seems that Jacob's sarcastic-ness was rubbing off on everyone. Charlie smiled at his only daughter and merely shrugged.

"Thought I'd come home and help you pack a little." He said while bending down to remove his shoes. Bella bit her lip and turned around to see Jacob standing on the top step staring at the two of them. Thinking for a few moments, she nodded for him to come.

"Well dad….you see…the thing is Jake thought he'd do the same. So he's been helping me pack some stuff all morning."

"Oh really now?" Charlie said while standing up and moving his shoes to the side. He had kind of a disappointed look on his face. It made Bella feel a bit guilty. She guessed Jacob could sense that since he reached out and touched her hand, encasing it in his larger one.

"I'm sorry Ch-dad…" Bella mentally cursed herself for slipping up like that. She tended to do it often, and she wondered if her father even noticed it by now. "I'll make it up to you. I'll let you pack the car when we leave." Bella sent him a smile and Charlie couldn't help but return it. His only daughter was going off to college and he was going to do everything he possibly can for her. And make up for the temporarily disownment of her.

"Sounds like fun. And I've also been meaning to ask you something Jake." Charlie said while stepping further into the house. Jacob quirked an eyebrow at the older man.

"And what would that be?" He asked in a polite tone. Damn him and his charm.

"Well, I think you should accompany Bella and me on the trip. I'm pretty sure we are going to need all the help we can get helping her settle in." Bella was shell shocked after that sentence. She knew Charlie loved Jacob and was happy she was dating him, but this was a really nice gesture….too nice of one. There had to be a catch.

"Sure sure. Sounds like a fun trip anyway," said Jacob in a sweet sincere voice. Charlie just smiled at him before replying that.

"Then it's settled. I'll call Billy to tell him the news." And with that Charlie left the room. Bella whipped around to her boy friend and just stared up at him.

"What?" He asked while letting his thumb run over the top of her hand gently. The brunette just laughed and shook her head. How can he act like that was not a big deal? Oh well.

"Never mind. Just come help me finish packing," Bella stated while tugging on his hand.

"Oh you mean I pack while you sit on the bed and relax?" Jacob said with a small smirk.

"No one said you couldn't join me."

Bella winked and ran up the stairs into the bedroom, laughing as she ran. Jacob gaped and followed her with a pretend pout painted on his face.

* * * * * * * * * * *

_A/N: I suckkkkkkk at updating. Sorry guys. School really sucks. It's been killing me ever since spring break ended. My teachers decided to be real jerks and pound me with work. And my English teacher made us all write short stories so that sucked up most of my creative juices, which is why this chapter is lacking._

_I am sorry._

_And my sweet sixteen dinner is today so I've been breaking my back working on this for you before tonight came. Hah. So review and make me super happy :]_


	18. Chapter 18

Jacob Black sat in the back of Charlie Swans police cruiser. His fingers idly playing with the seatbelt that Officer Swan forced him to put on. After about ten minutes of arguing about how nothing would happen to him if they did get into an accident, Bella's sweet eyes convinced him to just listen to Charlie. His eyes gazed at the metal bars that blocked the front of the car from the back. It was almost comical being perfectly relaxed in a police car. But taking Bella's truck all the way to the airport might not be the smartest thing to do. Besides, police cars get special parking treatment. He smiled at the though before a tugging sensation pulled the werewolf out of his thoughts. Jacob stared down at his chest and winced as the _needy_ feeling continued to eat his gut. Bella needed him horribly and he was banned from stepping foot out of the car. He stared forlornly at the house, the smell of leeches clouding the air almost making him gag. Shadows moved within the house and he could hear voices now, mixed with the sobs of….Bella.

Jacob let out a low grumbling noise from the back of his throat. Charlie turned around and looked at him strangely. The werewolf made a fist and beat his upper chest before coughing. He smiled at the older man who merely shrugged and turned away. Jake turned back and stared as Bella came running out of the house.

Tears leaked into Bella's brown irises as she opened the door to her father's police cruiser. She felt Jacob's warm reassuring hand on her shoulder as she slammed the door shut. The vibrations made Charlie wince as he started up the car. He didn't want to ask her what happened…he knew better. Bella turned to her boyfriend and fell into his chest, her tears soaking the black fabric as silent sobs racked her tiny body. The car lurched forward and Charlie wasted no time exiting the Cullen's driveway.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jacob whispered in her ear in such a low voice so Charlie couldn't 'accidentally' eavesdrop. He watched as Bella shifted in his arms and turn to look at him. Bella honestly wished she could talk to Jake right now…she wished they could go out in the forest and just phase. She ached for him to be inside her mind. Having him there felt so right. It killed her at the moment, and the anger within her veins began to pulse more quickly. The skin on her bones started to visibly shake under Jacob's touch which only meant one thing.

"Bella baby….you need to calm down. This is not the time or the place to loose control." His hands rested authoritatively on her cheeks as he made her look at him. "Stop." He commanded, using his 'leader of the pack' voice. Jacob couldn't be gentle with her about this. She had to learn how to keep herself in check. Especially since he wasn't always going to be there to calm her. And phasing in the backseat of Charlie's cruiser wasn't the best idea ever. Bella met his gaze and swallowed back the lump in her throat. She shoved a white piece of paper into the pocket of her faded jeans and allowed Jacob to lull her into his body with soothing words. Though the paper didn't go unnoticed by Jacob, he dismissed it and trusted that she'd tell him later. He continued to sooth her with words and she noticeably calmed down. Thank god.

"I'm sorry." She said in a hiccupped voice that was strained from keeping back tears.

"S'okay." He managed a sweet smile before kissing her forehead. Honestly Jacob was worried about her, and it was killing him to not know what those damn leeches did to his mate. The werewolf couldn't wait till they got on the plane and out of Forks, Washington. Things here were too complicated and made things difficult. Jacob turned to the pretty girl next to him and let his thumb run over the contours of her cheeks until she gave him a smile. It was a sad smile, but a smile none the less.

"Just relax. Soon we'll be out of here…okay?" Jacob said in a smooth voice.

'_Damn him for always knowing what to say.'_ Bella

Bella could only nod as she snuggled into her boyfriend and let herself stare at the green scenery out the window. And soon enough her thoughts faded from everything except Jacob and a nice relaxing plane ride.

Tears not included.

***********

Bella's tinkling laughter echoed through the bustling airport. She stared lovingly at her boyfriend as the security guard at the metal detector made him take his shirt and belt off. Jacob's dark russet skin turned a light red tinge as he walked through the metal detector again. It didn't go off this time, but it was still hilarious to watch the humiliation on Jacob's face.

Priceless.

"Next." The security guard stated as Bella walked up and walked lazily through the medal detector. And again nothing happened. She shot her boy friend a smirk who was glaring at her menacingly. The young woman just shrugged and grabbed her bag and reached over to take his hand.

"That guy was totally gay for me Bell's. Totally checking out my hot bod. Happens too much. God I totally hate airports. They totally need a better security team…"

"You say 'totally' one more time I'm gonna assume _you're_ gay." Bella laughed loudly at Jacob's expression. He punched her playfully in the arm and she shot him a scowl.

"Jerk." She said playfully before climbing onto the escalator. Jacob just smiled and rested his chin on his girlfriends shoulder as the escalator took the two up.

"So where'd your dad go?" Jake asked when they climbed off.

"Hm? Oh he said to meet him at the coffee cafe. Apparently getting all my luggage in check takes some strenuous work…"

"Well with the amount of crap that you're bringing with you, I'd assume so." He replied which earned him a glare and a shove to the gut. "Must we continue this violent streak?" Jacob murmured when the breath in his body came back. Bella merely shrugged and gave him a playful wink.

"Since I know you can take it…its just more fun this way…." She stated nonchalantly.

"Sure sure." He said while letting out a sigh, as the little coffee café came into view. The two took a seat at a small table next to the window where you could see planes taking off.

"I want a muffin."

"So go get a muffin."

"I don't have a dollar."

"So don't get a muffin."

"Gimme a dollar."

"Ugh fine."

Bella reached into her pocket and retrieved a few quarters. "Here." She said extended her hand. "Go crazy." Jacob smirked at her before kissing her cheek sweetly.

"Thanks lovely." And with that he ran over to the cashier. Bella laughed to herself and stared out at the planes that were ascending. It was such an extraordinary thing. Watching something that's so large and heavy take flight. Magnificent really.

"BELLA! Honey! Oh it's so good to see you!" Bella's head whipped around faster then lighting. Her mother stood in the entranceway of the café with Charlie next to her. He had a meek expression adorning his face as usual.

'Surprise?" He said in more of a question then a statement. Bella was so shell shocked that her mother flew all the way to Forks just to come with her to New York JUST to fly back home. Renée was positively amazing. This was why she loved her mother.

"Mom?" She managed to choke out as she stumbled up from her chair. Renée smiled warmly at her daughter and pulled her into a loving embrace that caught the small werewolf off guard.

"It's good to see you sweetie." Renée pulled her daughter out arm length and just stared at Bella. A knowing smile crossed the older woman's lips before she crushed her in another hug.

"S'good to see you too mom." Bella rested her head on her mother's shoulder, in taking the sweet fragrance that she grew up with as a child. "What're you doing here though? And where's Phil?" At that moment Jacob came over with a mouthful of muffin in-between his lips. He stared awkwardly at Renée before realization dawned on him. Swallowing hard, he sent her a charming smile.

"Oh you must be Jacob!" The older woman beamed at him before shaking his hand. "I'm Bella's mom Renée."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Bella's mom….." Renée laughed loudly at that before linking arms with Bella who looked more or less embarrassed as hell.

"I'm going to steal Bella for a few minutes. We'll be back later since we have two hours to kill." And with that, Renée dragged her daughter away from Charlie and Jacob who looked a tad skeptical. The two walked for a few minutes before taking a seat. Renée cast her daughter a sad smile before speaking.

"So what happened Bell's? I heard about what happened this morning and I'm concerned." She stared into the small girls deep brown eyes causing her to look away. Her eyes burned with unshed tears just thinking about the Cullen's.

"Nothing." She managed to say.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Tell me now or I'm going home Bella. I refuse to let my only daughter be upset on the trip to New York." She said in an exasperated voice. "This is supposed to be a happy experience okay? Letting this get to you is just gonna start your college experience out poorly." She said while scooting her chair closer and wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders. The brunette looked into her mothers probing eyes and sighed. "Just tell me Bell's."

"I got a letter from…him." Bella said in an abrupt frustrated tone. "And I just feel so terrible and I don't know. Too many emotions! And on top of that, the Cullen's want to pay for my entire college fund." Bella leaned her head down and rested it in her hands.

"Well that's lovely dear. How nice of them to want to do that. Remind me to call them and thank them." Renée beamed happily.

"No don't you get it? I broke their son's heart and they still love me enough to pay for college! That's completely insane!" She pleaded while sitting up and gripping her mother's arms tightly.

"Oh Bella….don't be angry that so many people love you and want you to succeed. If they want to help you so bad, then let them! It's their choice and their money. Don't be so quick to dismiss their love like that.' Renée took a breathe and let her soft fingers to wipe her daughters tears from her face. Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's SUCH the motherly thing to say!" She bit out while shifting her gaze to the blurs of people walking by, completely ignoring a crying eighteen year old. Renée huffed and turned to face her daughter, a complete serious expression on her face.

"Well I AM your mother. Now stop crying over this! Just not worth it okay? I understand if your…distraught over the letter, but you know what? You have a boyfriend who I can tell loves you deeply. So stop dwelling on Edmund."

"Edward…."

"Right well still. Just focus on your boyfriend and how your gonna make so many new friends in New York." Renée said with a warm motherly smile. Bella couldn't help but return it along with a nice hug.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go find your father." And with that Bella followed her mother, furiously trying to rid herself of the fallen tears that stained her cheeks.

**********

"Stop fidgeting."

"I can't help it. Planes make me nervous."

"Oh man up. Mr. Werewolf can stand up to an army of vampires but not a plane ride?" Bella shot her boyfriend a cheeky grin before taking his hand in hers and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll excuse me for never being on a plane before!" Jacob said while leaning back into his seat. Bella gave him a cute smile before pulling the center consol up and snuggling into her boyfriend. She leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Accept my apology?" Bella pleaded with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Nope. Not yet." She kissed him again more a little longer then pulled back.

"How bout now?"

"Mmm no." Bella huffed and kissed him again, allowing her tongue to lick his lower lip enticingly. She pulled back and grinned.

"Now?" She asked. Jacob felt his heart tug at her beauty and then nodded.

"Fine..." He said while pulled her against his chest. "By the way, where are your parents sitting?" Bella looked over and pointed forward.

"Somewhere up there I think."

"Good." He said before pulling her into another kiss that left Bella's blood pulsing quite fast. Her hand went up to cup Jacob's cheek gently and he let out a content sigh. The plane suddenly lurched forward causing Jacob to pull back, a look of sheer horror etched on his face. Bella bit back a laugh as she pulled her seatbelt on.

"Calm down Jake. Time to go though." She reached for his hand and felt him relax slightly. He stared at their intertwined hands before shutting his eyes, allowing his body to adjust to the ascension of the plane.

***********

"I hate that fucking stewardess. She kept fucking flirting with you. I was SO close to ripping her face off. You have no idea. Oh my god. Next time I'm actually gonna do it! Fucking bitch…and I was sitting RIGHT THERE. Wow!"

"Bella Bella Bella…..calm down. It's not like she kissed me or anything. It was just her way of talking okay?" Jacob explained while holding his girlfriends hand as they went to pick up there luggage. Renée and Charlie were outside calling a cab arguing about where Bella should go for Christmas break. Bella rolled her eyes at them and mentally decided she was staying in La Push with Jacob.

"I know. But the nerve of her….ugh whatever. Lets just go." She reached over and picked up a few pieces of her luggage and waited for the rest.

"You two ready?" came the voice of Renée who was fiddling with her purse nervously.

"Yea almost." Bella said as Jacob picked up the rest of her luggage and started to drag them roughly towards the door. He could see the taxi parked outside with Charlie standing there arguing with the cab driver. Jacob looked over at Bella who just rolled her eyes and leaned into his chest.

He sighed contentedly.

************

Bella's eyes gazed up in wonder at the tall sky scrapers that adorned the beautiful city sky. She could feel her calling here…in New York, with the bustling people and odd smells of the subway and crowded streets. Her sensitive ears picked up a whole rainbow of sounds as well as her nose picking up the sweet smells of the bakery combined with the rotting garbage stench that littered the floor. New York was something interesting to explore for her, and it felt right to be there. And yet….there was the cold feeling of loneliness that tended to sweep through her body at the thought of not being with her Jacob. That part killed her and was completely evident in her eyes every time she looked at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Jacob asked as they stood in her new dorm room, hands locked together tightly staring intently into one another's eyes. Bella felt completely weak with the passion that he exuded from his eyes. He pulled her to his body when felt her body falter.

"I have to Jake. There is no possible way for me to just not this….I'd be letting people down….I can't do that." She pressed her body fully against his, molding herself against him as she tried to memorize every single crease of his body. It was for _those_ moments….the ones that she dreaded, the ones that would test every fiber of her being.

"I know…but…I hate this." His forehead clunked against hers which made her crack a small smile.

"I love you Jake. I do. I'm gonna come back to you. I swear it." Bella whispered sincerely before she felt his warm lips press against her hot forehead.

"I don't doubt it." Jacob tilted his head down and let there lips brush before completely taking her lips under his. Bella let out a muffled whimper before twining her fingers within his hair creating a much for fiery kiss. It left both of there hearts wrenching with distress and longing.

"We can't make this a long goodbye Bell's. It hurts too much. I really gotta go." Jacob said as he ripped himself away from her. Bella just nodded her head in agreement before taking a seat on her bed, her eyes locking with the wooden floor.

"I know." Came her breathy whisper. "You should go. Charlie and Renée are waiting….I'll see you at Christmas…" Her eyes stung from the amount of pressure that was building up behind them. It hurt horrible. Bella's sensitive ears caught the sounds of his whispered goodbye before he made his hasty exit. The small werewolf fell back into her stiff bed, her face burning from her newly formed loneliness as well as her salty tears.

Christmas couldn't come fast enough.

************

_A/N: Oh this chapter took me forever. My fingers hurt like a bitch, but that's beside the point!_

_I hope you all liked the chapter, I'm only gonna produce one more for this story. I have the ending planned out and I think its coming together nicely. _

_Your reviews have boosted me to finish these chapters. I'm not even kidding. I got one the other day from this really sweet fan, and I got straight to writing after that. It was amazing. So review honestly makes everything worth it :]_

_And on another topic, I forgot to ask everyone what college they wanted Bella to attend. Damnit. So I just improvised and decided she would attend NYU. I picture her a city girl…I'm not sure why. And don't mind my gay jokes in this chapter…I really don't want to offend anyone. I base their conversations off something me and my friends would say. So yea!_

_Hope you enjoyed this. Now onto my final chapter….._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: I'm trying something new. This is my final chapter for this story. Are you ready? Cause I am._

**BELLA'S PERSPECTIVE.**

I clung to my legs, grasping at the fabric of my jeans as I pulled my legs further to my chest. Sweat poured from my forehead and I could tell that I wasn't going to make it. I needed help, and there wasn't one person on the entire east coast that could save me. Small whimpers emitted from the back of my throat as I tried desperately to pull myself together. It honestly wasn't working. My veins were pounding with pent up rage and I wanted nothing more then to just fling myself over the edge of this building and be done with it. I hated this and I hated the fact that I have to fight this alone.

"O-Oh God!" I scream out, finding myself unable to keep my mouth shut anymore. I tried to breath, but I found that my lungs decided to stop working. I felt I could taste them in the back of my throat, all spongy and whatnot. It was weird when I felt my cheeks wet with warm tears that were rapidly cooling. I thought I cried myself out two weeks ago. My heart beats felt irregular and pounded furiously at my chest. It hurt.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to actually leave Forks and think it will all work out." I yelled into the night sky loudly. Thank God for the noisy city traffic. I let my head fall back against the door to the stairs trying to hold back my…..change. My joints began to pop, that sweet sickening noise that would bring me to my other form. The ligaments in my legs followed suit and no matter what I did I couldn't hold back anything.

"This is it….someone's gonna see me and they are gonna know about—" I couldn't even bring myself to say the last word. "...o-oh god I can't let that happen." I stood up only to feel my joints pop again with the feeling of transformation. I let out a loud groan before moving my body behind a ventilation shaft. The roof was the only safe place within city limits for me at the moment so here I would stay until the beast within me died.

Another pop of my joints sent me into the oblivion of darkness.

***********

**JACOB'S PERSPECTIVE**

My hand wrapped around a fork and I started to dig into the lovely food that Emily prepared. It tasted as good as it smelled and my stomach thanked me by growling in satisfaction. It's been too long since the last time I've been at Sam and Emily's house…let alone eat here.

"Alright we have to discuss a few matters involving territories Jake." Sam said before pausing momentarily to stare at his former pack member. "I'm sorry that our tribes are…well split. I wish we can bring our packs together, but since we're too stubborn this is how it's going to be." Sam said this too authoritivly for my taste which completely irked me. I can't deal with the fact that he still thinks he's my leader. That's it. I'm done letting him talk to me like I'm 5. I'm more of a leader then him anyway. I place my fork down on the table and raise an eyebrow at Sam. He just stared at me, so I cross my arms and leaned back all casual like.

"Look Sam….I really don't appreciate you thinking YOU'RE leading this meeting. We are both pack leaders so I demand the respect my title ensures me. Got that?" Even before this meeting I was in a bad mood so being here doesn't make it any better. And the look Sam is giving me is really bugging me. He stood up from the table and walked over to the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He let out a breath and just gazed out at the land. The land that _we_ are suppose to protect as a _team_. But he's not a team player, so you know what? Neither am I. Feeling the need to be more dominate I stand up. My mouth opens to speak, but before I could get a single word out, I feel a sudden lurch between my gut.

"Whoa." I manage between short huffs. The pain within me continue to tug at my gut and I know for a fact I'm going to be sick. Taking one more glance at Sam and Emily I bolted out of the door and out of my skin. I Continued to run, the ache in my legs trying to outweigh the ache in my gut. It hurt like a bitch. And then it occurred to me that the only person who could make my body do this to me was Bella. I howled in agony as I began to steer myself into another course. A course that would leave me to my love.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on trying to hear Bella inside my head, but her voice came out like a broken radio wave. Static filled and skipping words.

'_Bella? It's Jake. I need you to completely change for me. I will walk you through everything, but you need to be in your wolf form. Okay baby? Please let go….for me?'_

I heard short words but nothing that told me she'd do it. Before I knew it though, I reached city limits and was running myself into an open highway. I tried as hard as I could to stay with in the thinning forest but it was no use. Frustrated and angry I pressed my head into the dirt and tried even harder to deliberate my next move.

***********

**BELLA'S PERSPECTIVE**

The calming voice inside my head told me to let go. I wanted to so bad….I really did. I just wanted everything to be normal without this-this monster trying to break out. My legs popped and cracked with the sound of change so I decided to listen to the Jacob voice and just….let go. I ripped my shirt and pants off before my skin started to grow white fur and my spine shifted with an audible crunch.

I held back my growls as best I could and hid my body behind a ventilation shaft that was sticking out from the roof. Feeling the smallest ounce of safety as I laid there, I decided to try to hear my boyfriend.

'_Jake?'_

I instantly felt weak after that and closed my eyes to try to rest. I knew Jacob would be coming. He had to. I needed him more then words can explain….and in some sick way I knew he needed me too. It just worked that way with us.

'_Bella? Oh thank god. What happened to you? I was talking to Sam and I felt your need for me. Please tell me what happened Bells.' _

I sighed and felt instantly better feeling Jacobs worry for me. It made my anxiety wash away.

'_I felt the need to change and I can't do it here you know? Too many people and no forests. It just doesn't work. So lately it's been getting worse and worse. Now I can't control it.'_

'_Can't control it? Bell's its unhealthy to not change after a certain period of time. When you're young at least…..'_

'_I want to change back now. I'll call you….'_

I pulled myself to my feet and tried to contort my body to my human form. My bones started a dull throbbing which only made me try even harder. I started to grumble without success of change.

'_It's not working. Jacob I'm stuck!'_

'_What do you mean stuck?'_ He sounded panicky which made me all the more nervous.

'_I can't get back.'_ I tried once more, but my legs wouldn't pop back…nor would my arms. My heart began to panic and pound against my chest like a jackhammer._ 'Oh god. I'm STUCK!' _I started to whimper and bury my head in my paws. I could hear the confusion in Jakes mind. It radiated like waves.

'_Stuck?'_ Jacob asked.

'_Jake! Help!'_ I continued to struggle and pop my joints but it did not work in the least. Helplessly I lay back down incase anyone spotted me from there apartment views. Damn cities. I could hear Jacob's deep voice in my head whispering words of encouragement as he ran through the dwindling forest. I could see everything in his eyes when I tried hard enough. Though the exhaustion struck me like a train and I could feel myself falling in a pit of dreamless sleep that I knew coming out of wouldn't be easy.

'_Bella? Oh please don't pass out on me now….'_

I couldn't listen to that smooth rough voice in my head because before I knew it, sleep found me and the last thing I saw were the blinking lights of the city.

***********

**JACOB'S PERSPECTIVE**

I ran. I ran so fucking hard I could feel my lungs about the burst into shreds of cell tissue. But stopping was just not an option. For me it never was. I've been running for a good hour and a half and I knew that it wouldn't take me long to get there. But my only problem was how to get INTO the city fast without being in my wolf form. Thank god the sun was setting to the point where maybe blending into the scenery might be possible. My other dilemma was that if I DID change back into my human form I wouldn't have clothes.

'_Fuck'_ I thought as I felt my paws dig further into dirt as my leap became greater. It wouldn't be long before I got to Bella. I could already smell her sweet citrus scented skin. Apparently thinking about Bella made my legs work harder, so I continued on that train of the thought. Bella's eyes…those deep eyes that made my blood stop. And those perfect lips that invited me. I ached to tear them apart. It's been too long. MY mind also wondered off to searching for Bella inside my mind. I could feel her small pulse, but other then that—nothing.

I probably blanked out for a while because I began to see a highway run beside the trees I was dodging. Maybe if I followed it, it would lead me to where I needed to go. So I did just that. I followed it.

**********

**BELLA'S PERSPECTIVE**

Have you ever been conscious but not completely awake? Like your mind is awake, but you can feel that your body is still resting? That's how I felt at the moment. Exhaustion only for my outer body. My mind felt trapped, and I feel like I've been fighting the monster in me all night.

"Bella?"

I heard a voice that was oh so familiar to me, and the best part was I don't think I was dreaming. Rough hands were on me in seconds. Petting my fur and making my muscle unclench. I heard myself start to whimper and the immediate 'shhh' that followed it soothed me. Before I even opened my eyes I knew Jacob was here. This brought a warm flood of happiness through my veins. Jacob sent me a smile and I want to leap into his arms and kiss him to death. But first I needed to become human.

"Bella…." Jacob repeated as he hugged me around my furry neck. I licked the side of his face and rested my muzzle in his bare chest. I noticed Jake's jean shorts were way too tight and I really couldn't wait to be human again to laugh at it. His petting became slower and a saddened expression crossed his face. I was confused.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'll just be blunt with it. I don't know how to change you back."

I pulled myself away from Jacob, but I knew deep down that would be the case. He stepped closer and rested his hands under my muzzle, pulling my face up to meet his. No words needed to be spoken. The two of us sat down and just silently enjoyed being in each others company. It felt right.

Eventually we fell asleep.

***********

**JACOB'S PERSPECTIVE**

Seeing Bella stuck the way she was nearly broke my heart. The love of my very long life felt broken and there was no way I could even fix it. I let her head lay in my lap as I ran my fingers through her furry mane. Even in her wolf form, Bella was beautiful. Bella made it worth wearing these 'too-tight' shorts and pretending someone mugged you to get a free ride into town.

Yep, she was definitely worth it. And with that thought lingering in my mind, we fell asleep.

_Hours later….._

The morning sunrise was a bitch. It really was. I rolled on my side and brought Bella's body with me, trying to shade her from the heated rays. My fingers rolled over her skin—before I completely stopped. I cracked my eyes open to be greeted with the site of Bella in her human form, naked as can be, just sleeping as peacefully as ever.

"BELLA!" I yelled which apparently startled her because she shot straight up and stared at me.

"What?" She said before staring down at her fingers and then legs, an incredibly smile creeping on her lips. It was beautiful. "I'm not stuck." Bella stated which just made me smile more.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, unable to control my questions. Reaching out I cupped my girl friends cheek and smiled. She returned it along with a shrug.

"I don't know….I dreamed about turning back. I really did. You were in that dream….but anyway, I guess my subconscious broke whatever held me back." She finished speaking and all I could do was stare at her. I didn't even speak before pouncing on her and crushing her into my body. Oh god how I missed her face. And her soft hands running over my skin as we kissed and held each other. Completely magical, that is until we pulled away. I stared at her face and kissed her forehead before letting her snuggle back into my chest.

"I won't last not seeing you for this long Bella…." I started softly as she twined her fingers in my hair.

"I agree. But there's nothing we can do really." Her voiced wavered off in the end and I could tell she wanted to cry.

"What if I come here once a week and stay for a day or two—on the weekends of course. Would that maybe make things better?" Bella pulled back and stared at my face before kissing me soundly on the lips. This felt right and she knew it.'

"Yes."

Her confirmation of these new plans made me probably the most happiest I've been in my life. The hell we went through these past weeks was complete and utter agony. We sat on the roof a while longer, just holding and kissing each other. Completely picture perfect. Then again we are a pretty hot couple. This sounds corny, but our future looks bright and I honestly couldn't wait to start it.

**FIN.**

***********

_Totally got completely corny in the end. I'm too tired to care though at the moment. I'll look back on this and laugh one day. Ha ha. _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Not too terrible right? Especially with my mind always elsewhere…especially with finals and regents' next week. Blah. The inspiration for this last chapter came from the novel 'Blood and Chocolate'. It was pretty good. _

_So this might be my last Twilight fic for like….ever? Nah maybe just a while. Twilight is pissing me off cause of lame fan girls making everything less awesome. The book isn't even that great. I've read WAY better. Don't get mad though. But if you guys give me phenomenal reviews then I may cook something up….who knows ;)_

_Alright I'm done boring you guys._

_Thanks for reading._

_-R._


	20. Chapter 20 Authors Note

So I'm being hypocritical at the moment….but I don't care. I had this idea floating around in my head after I finished this story about doing like a one-shot side story of Edward and what he feels. But I wasn't sure if I could pull it off or not so I just let the idea die. BUT, this REALLY awesome person messaged me and we got to talking. She gave me the inspiration to do a full sequel. So thank **Lunigai **for giving me the extra kick for writing it and stuff. And I feel like I did leave a lot of loose ends in my story….which makes me sad cause I hate when authors do that. I honestly didn't realize that I did that. Things slip my mind when I write.

But all in all, There is going to be a continuation to 'Just Breathe'.

I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet. Usually when I write I have music on, and I use a lyric from it as the title. But my first chapter is already started, so be psyched and leave awesome kick ass reviews to make me more inspired!

This sequel is going to have a very angst ridden Edward. Why? Well he seems like an angry person to me when he doesn't get his way. Stubborn and whatnot. And he's stuck as a teenager so there has to be a high level of egotism and hot headed-ness in him. How can there not be? And there will be Jacob/Bella in it along with the Cullen gang. That's just how I roll.

So I hope you all read it and enjoy it. Leave ideas and stuff cause as usual, I just work off instinct. Never a full idea, only part of one.

Love all of you who review! And stuff….

-Rachel


End file.
